Final Fantasy IX Shards of Memories
by Memory of the Sky
Summary: Kuja has returned, but why? Who is the mysterious Princess? Why has she run away like her mother?
1. The Escape

FINAL FANTASY IX –_Shards of Memories_

_The Escape_

By: Remixta

(_Authors Note: Yey!! I got a new fic up, but this one, is going to be special to me, anyway, the new characters name is Aiea… pronounced using Japanese pronunciation Aiea (Aye-A-ah) _

Dark brown hair, slight blonde streaks in it, fair skin, sky blue eyes, she looked up out over the great city of Alexandria, the delicate metals of her crown hit each other making a slight chime sound. Aiea was her name, Princess Aiea daughter to Queen Garnet Til Alexandros 18th and Zidane Tribal the King of Alexandria. Aiea was mostly calm…

She was everything a Princess was suppose to be, but Zidane's outgoing adventurous spirit dwelled inside of her, and her mothers adventurous spirit as well resided in her.

"Princess Aiea!!"

Aiea turned around quickly; she knew that Adelbert Steiner was searching the castle frantically as always for her, just to make sure she was safe. It was his duty to he always explained to her, but she would still always give him trouble and wander off. Aiea smirked and turned walking towards another tower to evade Steiner swiftly.

She picked up her dress running down the spiral stairs rushing towards the door at the bottom; she pulled the handle to meet with a familiar female face, a sword at her side in a brown leather sheath, "Princess Aiea…"

Aiea lowered her head bowing slightly then looked up at the woman, "General Beatrix."

"Princess Aiea it's your 17th birthday, and your wandering around the castle becoming hard to find." Beatrix scolded her.

Aiea lowered her head, she felt sort of ashamed of herself, but then again she just wanted to get away from everyone now, Beatrix leaned forward looking around to see if anyone was listening or in sight, "I'll cover you, run along."

Aiea looked up she smiled, and rushed passed Beatrix down the corridor and towards her room, she closed the door quietly behind her then turned towards her window walking towards it, she pushed the silk curtains aside pushing open the windows quickly to look out over the city.

"I…"

She paused watching the doves fly by the wind pushed her hair towards the left, she closed her eyes then opened them after taking a deep breath, "I do not want to marry…I do not want to be Queen for I am not ready…"

She took another deep breath inhaling the sweet air that always surrounded the great city of Alexandria, she backed up quickly walking towards her closet, she moved clothes aside revealing something entirely different from what a Princess should wear, she gathered up a sheathed sword holding the items in her arms she walked towards her bed, their was a knock at the door, "Aiea?" A woman's voice called.

Aiea's heart jumped she rushed towards her bed quickly shoving the sword under the covers folding up the garments and pushing them under the covers as well, "Aiea?"

She stood a few feet in front of the window her back turned she clasped her hands together in front of her, "Come in." Aiea said.

A woman entered, wearing a beautiful yellow gown, her eyes and hair were dark, she had fair skin, and she was Garnet, Queen Garnet of Alexandros, Aiea smiled to her, and they embraced each other with a gentle hug, "Mother." Aiea said.

"Happy Birthday, Aiea."

Aiea smiled faintly, "You don't know how many times that has been said to me today." She forced a small laugh, "Are you ready to go out into the square?" Garnet asked.

 Though she really wasn't up for it, she nodded, "Mom."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if…"

Garnet looked at her daughter wondering what was wrong, "Yes?"

Aiea smiled, "It's nothing…" Garnet smiled back, and turned walking out the door, she followed her mother through the halls of the castle and out the door.

In the streets of Alexandria a man with silver hair stood gazing up at the large castle, and it's sword from the middle, he recalled memories about the castle, his eyes could not be seen, nor could his features, he wore a mask of silver like purple, he stepped forward watching in front of him, "Come one come all! To the Princess of Alexandros' 17th ball!"

He walked forward passing on the ticket to the advertiser walking through towards the Square, darkness fell quick, the lights of Alexandria shinning making the city seem as if it was built for a heavenly purpose, above them in the night sky stars hung in the cool blackness, and the blue and red moons remained in the sky giving off what light they had in the celestial heavens.

The night was filled with nobles from all over the world dancing at just this certain occasion, Aiea pulled herself aside, saving herself from being invited by a nobleman to dance, to her she didn't like men trying to pry at her heart for a chance to win her heart. She knew all they really wanted was to be King, and she didn't want to be ruled. She wanted to equally share the rights as the ruler of Alexandria, like her parents.

Aiea looked at her parents who were dancing, she smiled, and her father and mother were probably the happiest couple on Gaia, she sighed leaning back against the marble pillar with her hands behind her back looking at the marbled ground, a hand was extended to her, she looked up ready to decline the dancing, but she stopped looking at his face which was covered by a mask, she reached forward for some reason taking his hand.

They walked out towards the dance floor, as a new song provided by the orchestra started out slowly, she continually looked up trying to figure out who the man was behind the mask, she felt safe when she held his hands while dancing. The song ended softly, Aiea's and the mysterious man's hands parted, she backed up quite a ways before bowing gracefully. He bowed to her, and she watched as he walked backwards for a moment looking in her direction, then turned disappearing through the crowd.

Aiea replayed this certain memory in her mind, she quickly snapped back to reality, then turned to look to see if her parent's were watching her, or if Beatrix or Steiner were around, she slowly walked back to her original spot before she began dancing with the mysterious stranger. She rested her bare back against the pillar and slipped around it out of sight.

She could hear the laughter of the nobles from the party in the Square, she picked up her dress running for the castle, the run seemed to take forever, her heels were slowing her down, she was getting tired quick, she tripped falling forward, she caught herself from slamming her face into the ground, she looked up hearing footsteps come near her. It was the mysterious man; he took his mask off throwing it aside.

Her heart beat fast, she was sort of scared now, he held out his hand to her, she reached up taking it, easily he lifted her up with no trouble, she stood there wondering if he knew what she was up to, "Thank you… I was…just returning to the castle…to…go to sleep… it is a full night you see, and I am ready to take my leave of the party."

He looked at her, he smiled, "You're a terrible liar."

Aiea quickly looked up at him, "Who are you anyway?!"

"Kuja." He simply answered.

She felt no need for hostility when he answered simply like this; she sighed then looked up at him, "Please…" she began. Kuja looked at her tilting his head to the side arching an eyebrow studying her features.

"Please inform no one of my leave…I beg of you."

"Garnet, I don't intend to spill the beans about you leaving, though I don't see why you are leaving at all." Kuja said.

Aiea looked at him weirdly, "Garnet?? You seem to be confused, sir, I am Princess Aiea Til Alexandros 18th. Garnet was Princess Garnet Til Alexandros 17th…Queen Garnet is my mother."

Kuja looked at her, he brought his hand to her face pushing it up a bit to look into her eyes by the light of the two moons, "Excuse me." Aiea quickly backed up from Kuja, "Indeed your not who I thought you were…" Aiea watched as he turned her back towards her, "Come…if you wish to escape ill be the one to provide a safe path."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kuja replied.

She followed him towards the castle, once inside she directed him to her room; Kuja watched as she uncovered her garments she had placed in her bed earlier for quick access, she walked behind a screen hastily changing. There was a knock at the door, Kuja glanced at the door, then back at the screen, Aiea came out dressed as a normal person, she rushed to her closet taking out a hooded cloak throwing it on and placing the hood over her head.

"Princess Aiea?" Steiner's voice called through.

"Quickly, come!" Aiea whispered to Kuja, he watched as she made her way to the open window, he followed standing beside her, "Our only way is to jump…" Aiea said.

Kuja looked at her, "Then with this certain occasion why not call a personal friend of mine?"

"Friend?" Aiea asked curiously.

Kuja whistled sharply, a silver blur shot past the window, a silver dragon with wings of feathers, scales mixed with wings, Kuja jumped through the window, Aiea turned her door burst open, Steiner and Beatrix stood behind it, with her mother and father, "Jump Aiea!" Kuja called out. She turned around backing her back against the window sill, "Aiea!" Zidane called out.

Aiea felt arms around her pulling her quickly out the window, "AIEA!!!" Her parents, Steiner and Beatrix shouted. The quickly became small, as well as Alexandria becoming small, she sat in front of Kuja, she looked at him, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it."

"I feel I owe you an explanation though." Aiea replied calmly. Kuja looked at the back of her head, she pulled her hood down letting the breeze rush through her bangs. "Do explain."

"I'm escaping the life of royalty because I wish not to be Queen, it is not my place…I thank you Sir Kuja."

"Think nothing of it, however… if you wish to live in the outside world of the palace, formalities are not needed in such occasions." Aiea brightened up a bit; she smiled feeling free of servitude of the country…


	2. Aiea's Demise

FINAL FANTASY IX –_Shards of Memories_

_Aiea's Demise _

By: Remixta

They came to a quick stop, the Silver Dragon dragging its feat lightly on the ground until the speed of their course slowed. Kuja jumped off first then turned to help Aiea who just jumped off with ease in front of him. She fixed her long hair then looked at Kuja who still studied her features.

"I thank you Sir Kuja, you have my gratitude, but what else I can offer you… I do not know." Aiea said.

"You should really stop the formalities, Princess, I guarantee by now… the whole world knows of your disappearance… and I am probably the one to blame for it, I was merely a partner in crime."

"I'm sorry." Aiea quickly looked down a road, which was her most definite next destination. She looked back at her rescuer and bowed the way Royal Alexandrian's did.

"I bid thee farewell… and thank you… once more." Kuja said nothing, he watched as she turned walking down the road towards Treno. The Silver Dragon lowered its head near Kuja's right shoulder asking for attention, Kuja shifted his head to the left his gaze at the dragon, he began to stroke the dragon's head with his right hand.

"Very well… I shall follow."

Aiea watched as the big gates of the city Treno opened automatically to her, she walked in, men in masks and hoods lingered around the walls and the fountain. She reached up clutching tightly to a royal pendant around her neck… The Falcon's Claw… from Lindblum… it was passed down to Aiea for safekeeping…

She took her time walking down the stairwell to keep safe from any thieves; she looked around noticing a variety of nobles and peasants. She let go of her crystal now walking forward feeling brave… She walked towards a large tower first and entered un-cautiously.

"Princess Aiea of Alexandros 8th!"

Aiea jumped quickly bolting backwards towards the door.

"I know I taught you better than that! I know I taught you how to knock before entering!!!"

Aiea eased up a bit, "Dr. Tot?"

A short little man with a large nose and orange hair with a bit of gray in it appeared from behind a stack of books. He waddled towards her; she looked down realizing how short he really was.

"My, my, my…" He examined her. "How much you have grown…"

Aiea squatted down trying to get to his size, "It is good to see you again Dr. Tot, how well do you fair?"

"Very good my dear… very good… yourself?" Dr. Tot replied. Aiea nodded, "Indeed, I am well myself."

"Are your parents in town??"

Aiea stood up turning her back towards Dr. Tot. She didn't know how she was going to explain what she did.

"I ran away…" She dully said.

Tot spazzed out for a moment tripping over a few random words. He held his hands over his mouth to keep himself from looking like a fool, "Y-you ran away? Why Princess??"

"Dr. Tot… I trust you not to in form my parents of my whereabouts… I'm doing this for a good reason… I have no desire to become Queen and marry that scoundrel from afar… mother thinks it best of me, but father… he thinks that should be my decision alone."

Dr. Tot thought about this for a moment rubbing his chin, he nodded, "Well… I promise not to tell… there is no need for it… your mother ran away when she was 16… that was how she met your father."

Aiea's jaw dropped, she shook her head out of it quickly, and "Mother ran away?" Dr. Tot chuckled to himself holding his belly, "Yes…yes… come my dear, and let us go for a walk, ill show you around town, these old bones need stretching." As they walked Dr. Tot explained the story in the shortest way possible, in between he would point to certain buildings and explain their purpose.

"Ohh, let us go see what is in the auction, come Aiea, will you escort me?" Dr. Tot asked glairing at the auction with glee.

"If I did not, what kind of person would I be?"

They entered the auction side by side, "Today's auction item Lion's Heart!" Dr. Tot raised his short arm, "110!"

"150!" an old woman shouted.

"160!" Tot retorted.

Aiea watched laughing slightly at the old man's actions. "1000!"

Tot became frustrated. "2000!"

"2500!!"

"Darn nobles and their petty cash." Dr. Tot scorned. "2550!"

She smiled calmly raising her arm, "3000…"

The room fell silent; there were short whispers on decisions to whether go higher or not.

"Going once…"

"Going twice…"

"Sold to the lovely young lady in the aisle!" The auctioneer called off. "Aiea…" Dr. Tot cried. Aiea passed the money to the auctioneer receiving the Lion's Heart. She handed it to him, "Prii-" He stopped himself. "But why??"

Aiea smiled, "It was your birthday a week ago, was it not?"

"Indeed…thank you, Aiea." Dr. Tot replied. "Happy Birthday to you as well… here… 40,000 from me. I am sorry I was unable to attend your party though." Aiea shook her head, she laughed slightly turning, and "It was nothing special let us go." Tot followed her out the auction door with other nobles leaving the room empty.

Kuja stood up above looking from the balcony, he jumped off with ease onto the floor below, and the Auctioneer looked at him, "Long time no see" Kuja nodded crossing his arms looking at the door where Aiea left. "Many years have passed and things have changed… a new caged bird exists in this world… without knowledge of the outside world, yet she wanders so freely into the midst's of the world's terrors."

"She is pretty, she looks just like her mother."

"She does, but she is different." Kuja replied. He walked towards the door saying nothing more.

Aiea left Dr. Tot to his own ordeals; it was time to leave the city Treno. She began to backtrack walking from Dr. Tot's tower towards the entrance of the city. Everything was quiet their was no people, she paused for a moment looking up at the night sky, wondering what her parents were doing.

"_Undoubtedly looking for me…_" A red like maroon blur zoomed past her, she blinked several times then realized the slight heaviness around her neck was gone, "Stop thief!!!" She immediately began to rush after him into an alleyway. She came to a dead end, her heart felt heavy, she couldn't believe The Falcon's Claw was stolen just like that! She turned around hearing footsteps.

It was a man with navy blue hair, a scar over his right eye, he wore a maroon cape smiling, he held up the pendant he had stolen, "Little girls like you should be more careful."

"Give it back, please!"

He laughed intimidating her, "Why should I?"

Aiea quickly threw off her hooded cloak drawing her sword, "Nave, give my pendant back…"

"A feisty one aren't you?"

He rushed forward with a clawed hand extended, Aiea closed her eyes covering her head, she heard the sound of steal meeting his claws, she looked up, Kuja stood in front of her with his own sword drawn. "Give it back." Kuja demanded immediately.

"Why should I?" He retorted. Kuja's sword glowed orange like red, he pushed forward against his claws throwing him back into a garbage heap the Falcon's Claw flying from his hands, Kuja caught it turning handing it to Aiea, she looked at him shocked, "Kuja?"

She took it pulling it around her neck. "Kuja, I thought you were going your own way."

"I had a feeling you would get yourself into trouble." He replied. She sighed realizing he was telling the truth about her. She was utterly hopeless, as a Princess she could do many things, but as a commoner she was rendered useless, she thought about what her father, Zidane would of done in this situation.

She was so much like her father, and like her mother, torn between the two, she gripped her fists tightly, "Thank You." She replied.

He looked at her, he could tell her anger was taking her over, but she would not release it, "Come with me." He said. She looked up at him, he held out his hand to her with a slight smile, she hesitated, and took his hand.

He led her out alleyway, walking with her hand in his towards a boat, he held out his hand towards the boat as he bowed to her, "Please…" She murmured, he nodded, letting her walk before him unto the boat. "Where to sir?" The rower asked, "Across the river to the east side of Treno please." Kuja said.

Aiea sat down folding her hands in her lap elegantly, she looked at him as he sat in front of her, "So tell me why you really left." Kuja said. Aiea lowered her head, "I wish to make choices for my own life…" she paused looking at him, "I am not ready yet."

The boat bumped up against the edge of the dock, Kuja stood stepping out first, and once more held out his hand to her.

She took it, stepping out of the boat, and he led her to a small café near by, they entered sitting at the nearest table. "Theirs something else isn't there?" He asked. She sighed; she was to easy to read, like a book almost, "Yes…"

Brushing her hair off to the side she looked at him, "Several months ago, I received word from a rising nation, the Kingdom of Demiscalia. That the King's son Lord Balmung wished to take my hand in marriage."

Kuja looked at her, "Is this why you fled the castle?"

Aiea nodded, "It is not the only reason, you know this."

((_w00, haven't updated in such a long time, oh my goodness, I hope you guys didn't forget about this story already… Well it's Turkey Day so I might as well post it now… I hope you enjoy it, please review._))


	3. Escape and Flight

FINAL FANTASY IX –Shards of Memories

Escape and Flight

By: Remixta

Aiea sighed putting the cup to her lips gently and sipping at the hot tea within it. Nothing was said in between the two, but Kuja was plotting already. "Oh… my goodness!" Aiea shouted nearly dropping her cup, she quickly set it down and ducked her head in her arms upon the table. Kuja leaned in, "What is it?"

"Amarant… my parents must of sent him, look he's with Alexandrian Soldiers as well!" She cried. Kuja looked over at the door, it was true, Amarant, and his flaming red hair and talk built body, followed by three Alexandrian soldiers on each side behind him. Kuja stood from his chair walking to a female white mage and leaned in to whisper. "Ma'am, might I have your cloak? You see, my friend over there is under the weather, and it's dreadfully cold outside."

The mage looked beyond Kuja to see Aiea sitting with her head down, "My oh my! She'll get worse if she's wearing that! Here, take my cloak, I hope she gets better." Kuja bowed excepting the white cloth with a pattern of red around the edges. "You have my gratitude." He turned to Aiea resting it around her shoulders, the hood atop her head. He leaned down to whisper to her before she would look up at him.

"This will keep your face covered, ill lead you out." He took Aiea's hand and helped her to her feet, walking as if they were commoners trying to keep warm together. Kuja glanced at Amarant who was looking around quietly while the Alexandrian soldiers went around examining each woman's face. Aiea let her eyes drift from the floor to try and steal a glance at Amarant. Did she want to go back? No... the voice in her head was telling her to escape...

Kuja was her only escape.

They made their way out of the small shop, out unto the wooden rickety peir there she was leaded out of the way over another familiar being... Steiner. She gasped slightly as Kuja lead her past, "Theirs to many of them... shouldn't we hide?"

"No they will only stop to check your face and mine. Just keep close." Kuja whispered.

"Halt there..."

A soldier stood in their way, "You fool my wife is sick! How dare you stop us from seeing a doctor!" Kuja did not hesitate to scold them with a white lie, Aiea couldn't look up but however she caught on quick making a weak attempt to cough slightly to prove Kuja's point. "Alright very well."

The voice wasn't Steiners, but a woman's voice. Aiea was really in for it, Beatrix's soldiers were here as well. Kuja lead her towards the gate of Treno still holding her close. "H-hey you there!"

"Run!" Kuja shouted.

They both broke into a run letting go of each other out of the gates and across the plateu, several Alexandrian soldiers running after them. "Jump!" Kuja commanded once more, and Aiea did so jumping off the steep cliff just in front of Treno to be caught by the Silver Dragon in which they rode on. Kuja smiled at the soldiers and turned helping Aiea sit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiea said nothing as she sat in front of Kuja… she felt oddly…uncomfortable. His arms were around the small of her waste as they rode, she couldn't help but feel violated, I mean… how dare he put his arms around her so freely? So carelessly…she was the Princess of Alexandria! She wouldn't let anyone just simply lay her hands on her.

"I have dignity!" She finally said attempting to break his hands free from her waist. Kuja quickly moved them back to his own personal space, "Forgot I guess…"

"You guess?" Aiea retorted.

Kuja smiled lightly, "Princess…it was a mere matter of misunderstanding, after all… I did not want you to fall off the safety of my dragon." Aiea looked down at the world below, enshrouded in thin clouds…true they were high above the sky, and this was no time for her to be falling to her ultimate doom. She lowered her head looking at the back of the silver dragon's neck and sighed slightly, "Sorry, it is just-"

"Shh…" Kuja reached forward gently placing his arms around her waist once more, "Rest easy Princess…I promise not to harm you."

She decided not to protest, he was right after all…he wasn't physically harming her in any way. He was just being a gentleman as if she were riding a chocobo with someone. Her lips parted slightly and she managed to smile, "Aiea."

"Hmm?" He replied.

"You may call me Aiea…" She replied. Kuja looked down upon her tilting his head and arching an eyebrow slightly. "And what of the Princess?" he asked. "I am leaving that alias behind." She replied easily. "It no longer suits me in the tenders of the outside-"

"Aiea." Kuja stopped her.

"Yes?"

He reached up placing his hands on both her shoulders shaking her slightly, "If there is no princess…then why is this girl in front of me speaking as if she were one?" Aiea gasped, "Oh…oh my goodness you're right!" She shook her head realizing that she did indeed speak the princess tone. "First off… you need not to use big words… or fancy words, people in the world are simple…and you should be simple too."

Kuja gave the silver dragon a slight kick in the sides, it gave a small screech nodding its head in the wind, "Second… you need to know how to have fun!"

The dragon took a sudden up turn, Aiea could feel her body weight shifting back as the gravity pulled upon both her and Kuja's bodies, the dragon flew upside down and Kuja's arms were no longer upon her for support, her body was taken from the silver dragon falling towards Gaia. Her eyes widened as she watched Kuja above with a smile upon his face watching her. Was she screaming? No…she smiled turning over unto her belly to look down upon the world as she soared high above the planet… her arms outstretched, the wind blowing through her hair and the sight of the planet from above was truly breathtaking.

"_So…this is what it feels like…_"

She turned over on her back looking up at the sky now… she was…it felt like she was in between two worlds… the heaven and the earth, both wanting to take her, she closed her eyes relaxing slightly feeling arms catching her in mid air, Kuja was holding her in his arms their eyes upon each other.

"Not a scream?" He asked.

Aiea shuffled around sitting up slightly with a nod, "Brave…I thought you wouldn't trust me." He replied. Aiea shook her head and smiled slightly, "I trust those that in which I am indebted too…Sir…"

"Ahh." He scolded.

"Thank you…Kuja." She replied.

* * *

((Okay lol, I don't know what happened to this document, but more coming soon, I have to fix my Word Processor... sorry guys for the stupid ugly big text and short chapter TT I promise more juicy stuff ))


	4. Red Horizon

**FINAL FANTASY IX - Shards of Memories**

**_Red Horizon_**

**By: Remixta**

As a Princess one would expect her to remain prim, and prissy. But not the case of Aiea, she stood in the middle of the woods walking across a mossy log trying to keep her balance. Of course the log was grounded and served no reason for her to balance on a log but for fun! She dropped her arms looking around, the forest was cool… with vivid green exotic plants and flowers. The ground was soft, rich dirt, and beside the log lay a small river, flowing wildly and freely.

The renegade Princess hopped off the log reluctantly; planting her feet into the dirt and began to walk towards the River. It was clear… crystal _clear_, she kneeled down her knees digging into the bank and soaking her boots. She reached down cupping water with her hands and sipped gently.

It was really good water…

"Can you summon?" Came a voice behind her. Aiea's eyes darted up across the bank, Kuja stood there, walking midway into the water with his silver dragon. She stood with a questionable look on her face, "Summon?"

Kuja's eyes widened, did she not know what Summon was? After all her mother and that Eiko girl new how to summon… did they not teach her how to control whatever sort of power she had? Did they choose to ignore that there was a possibility that Aiea had the terror inside her known as an Eidolon?

He shook his head to the girl, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Aiea nodded leaving it at that, she waded into the cool river towards the silver dragon to stroke it's lovely scales on the side of it's face. Never in her life had she seen such a beautiful creature, it growled softly to her and nudged her gently for more attention.

"He likes you." Kuja said.

Aiea smiled laying her head against the dragons. Her hair cascading over it's nose and she closed her eyes as she stroked the side of it's face with a gentle touch. "What is his name?" she asked. Kuja's eyes darted between Aiea and the dragon and he stepped forward to pat his neck with a different touch to Aiea's. "He doesn't have one…"

"Why not?" Aiea looked up at Kuja removing her head from the dragons. "Well…for one there are many more Silver Dragon's that come to my aid when I call them…I just happen to like this one because he has a sort of spirit…can you feel it?" Aiea looked towards the dragon and into it's eyes, she knew what Kuja meant at that instant…the dragon's eyes were hazel and a deep ocean blue, and they seemed to smile at her. "Yes…but if you like this dragon the most why not name him? After all he is your companion and friend."

There was a pause…Kuja's mouth was smiling at a side and then he slightly lowered his head looking at the water. He glanced up slightly, almost shyly, "I'm not good at giving names, you do it."

He heard her laugh, he felt rotten on the inside because it felt as if she were laughing at him, but she giggled slightly, "How sweet Kuja… most men just buff up and give a name to a graceful dragon like this…and call him some sort of unfitting name like 'Thor'." She giggled again and looked at the dragon, he looked up as she stroked the side of the dragon's face again. "Xeyuu." she softly said.

Kuja could not help but stair at her, it was a lovely name, and certaintly did fit the dragon, but how quick she came up with it was astonishing somehow. He quickly reminded himself that she was a Princess. And she was probably used to fast thinking. "So where too?" She asked dropping her hands to her side. The dragon growled slightly then lowered it's head lapping up the water gently itself.

"Well…above us not to far from here is Observatory Mountain…from there we can go to Lindblum if you like."

Aiea's smile faded, "Was it something I said?" He asked at once. "No…just, Lindblum is where my mother's uncle lives…with his daughter who is the Princess, soon to be Queen of Lindblum…as soon as my 17 birthday was over I was supposed to go visit her…I guess I had forgotten all about that up until now."

"Hmm, so there is a human in there after all."

"What?" Aiea asked.

"Heh, I expected that you wouldn't forget about such things! That's all."

Aiea nodded then she smiled, "Oh can we go straight away to Lindblum! The hunter's festival is being planned…and well."

"We can join." Kuja said. Aiea's excitement rose to the occasion, she bowed slightly, "What a splendid id-"

"Say 'excellent'!" Kuja scolded. Aiea giggled and bowed in apology, "And afterwards say "Sorry.'"

Aiea sighed, she felt confused already then she spoke up, "It's an excellent idea! I've always wanted to participate in the Hunters Tournament!"

"And…Sorry." She refrained from bowing, Kuja was pleased with her, he smiled "Right…Lindblum it is."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your majesty…"

Steiner and Beatrix walked forward unto a balcony. An older man with blonde hair stood there leaning over the edge in almost a bum sort of way. "Yes, Steiner?" Normally he would scold Steiner for calling him, 'majesty' 'lord' and all that nonsense. "She was spotted in Treno…however she did escape, with the same man."

Zidane turned from looking over the balcony, "Can we really be sure it's Kuja?" He calmly asked. Steiner and Beatrix nodded, "Yes, we did see him." Zidane nodded, "I won't deny your eyes…but…Kuja, he died."

Beatrix walked forward placing a warm hand on Zidane's shoulder. "We can be sure that Aiea is willingly with him, and willingly escaping from Alexandria…" Zidane nodded his head, he could recall telling her stories all the time when she was a child of how he and Garnet a.k.a. Dagger went gallivanting all around Gaia.

He took in a deep breath then sighed crossing his arms, "Garnet is holding up well… but we can't do much with the nation of Aseret at our throats about Aiea. We're not going to force her to marry there pompous son after all. Aiea needs a good man, one that will take care of her.

"I know your majesty, but in order for the peace talks to commence we need Aiea present, she needs to tell them herself that she refuses to marry…if not the whole nation will be left in ruins most likely… Aseret is a new nation, but already they have conquered the Northern Content as there own…. I hear that there are regards going on between Lindblum and Aseret, Regent Cid is having a hard time dealing with them as well."

Zidane sighed, "Perhaps there will be war, with Aiea or not…"

"Your majesty…"

"Steiner?" Zidane replied.

Steiner seemed a bit frustrated with it all as well. "I wish to find Aiea as much as you do, but if she truly is with Kuja, do you think he would try to steel them?"

Zidane shook his head, "Nah…Last I saw Kuja, he was over his destructive stage, perhaps if anything if this truly is Kuja he is the same as I last saw him. Which is not bad for Aiea's case…besides, Garnet never taught her how to summon."

"Couldn't that be a bad thing?" Steiner replied.

Zidane nodded, "Without knowing how to control those things something bad could happen… Garnet wanted to teach Aiea, but she was more or less unsure of herself."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((_Updates Updates, ha ha ha ha ha ha… Thanks for all my new and old reviewers, I really appreciate it. It keeps me motivated and keeps me writing, even though my stories suck ( _

_I like to write though, and by writing more I get better, right? I love you guys, keep me motivated and I'll keep supplying the story. D I guess you can say, keep my ass in gear. Hopefully around the next few chapters the story will start to get interesting!)) _


	5. Hunters Chance

FINAL FANTASY IX –Shards of Memories

_Hunter's Chance_

By: Remixta

"Princess Eiko!"

Eiko was now quite the woman, her purple hair was long and beautiful, pulled back in a lovely style, she wore a crown on her head encrusted with silver and amber jewels. She wore a soft blue dress with small sequins at the hem. She turned from the balcony a guard summoning her attention, "Yes?"

"His and her majesty wish to know if you will be attending The Hunt this year." The guard bowed. Eiko brought her fingertips gently to her lips and looked up at the beautiful blue sky. "Oh yes, I suppose so, why not? Please tell Mother and Father that I will be attending The Hunt."

Eiko had become a fine Princess of Lindblum, some say just as fine as Queen Garnet and Princess Aiea. Though… Eiko still had her horn on her forehead, despite this she was still a beautiful Princess.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile…

Aiea stood atop of a rundown church…the old Tantalus hideout. Looking down upon the city with the Silver Dragon and Kuja at both her sides. "Amazing isn't it?" Aiea asked Kuja. He nodded in reply, it was a magnificent city, though it still couldn't compare to Alexandria. "Well…" Kuja sighed standing straight, "What shall we do Prince--"

"Aiea." She interrupted.

Kuja looked at Aiea who seemed to be pretty serious about it, he smiled, "Aiea…what do you want to do?"

Aiea smiled back looking down upon the city, "Well…"

A soft growling sound could be heard, Kuja looked around, at the dragon then at Aiea who was turning red by the minute. "Hungry?" Kuja asked. Aiea nearly fainted as she sighed softly, "Yes… oh my goodness I am very hungry, you must be too!" Kuja nodded reaching down with his hand and touching his lean stomach, true… he was a bit hungry.

"When does The Hunt begin?" He asked.

Aiea was kneeling down looking over the edge, "Tommorow… around… 11 I think. I registered, did you?" She looked up at him. Kuja nodded, "Are you sure it's a good idea, what if someone recognizes you?" Aiea sighed, "I'll lie…"

At this she lunged forward jumping off the old Chuch clock from her kneeling position. She landed swiftly on the ground then looked up, "Come on Kuja! I'm dieing of hunger!" Kuja nodded again reaching over patting the Silver Dragon giving him the signal to do what he pleased, Kuja lunged forward as Aiea did jumping too and landing beside her, "Shall we go?" He extended his arm like a gentleman to her.

Aiea shook her head, "Not how a Princess should be escorted to dinner and whatnot.. Like good friends…please?"

Kuja smiled to her, "Alright…Let's go." He lead her through Lindblum at her side until they reached a small café, "Something smells good." Aiea said to the young waitress that lead them to their table. "Oh that must be the special, would you like that Ms.?"

Aiea tilted her head to the side thinking it over, "Only if that's where the good smell is coming from, sure I will be happy to take it." Aiea then looked at Kuja with the waitress, "And you sir?"

"Ditto." Kuja replied. The waitress smiled turning away from the table, "Ditto?" Aiea asked.

Kuja laughed a bit, "It means… 'same here'"

"Ditto…Ditto…" Aiea practiced. Kuja could not help but laugh a bit at her, she became a bit frustrated with him, "Oh…you know how my life is Kuja!"

Kuja let out a laugh again, "Pretty much sheltered."

Aiea sighed as the woman set down a funny looking soup on the table, the liquid was a dirt color, and their appeared to be some vegetables in it, with carrots and potatoes. She looked awkwardly at it, "Enjoy." The woman said. How could one enjoy looking at a mess such as this? But indeed that smell that she had encountered was coming from the soup.

Kuja was watching her carefully as she examined it, "Eat up…" He said picking up his own spoon. He was right… Aiea sighed, "You're right, I don't want to offend anyone…perhaps it is not as bad as it looks and maybe it's as good as it smells." Aiea gently picked up her spoon taking up a small portion of the soup. She brought it to her mouth, her eyes widened.

"_Oh no…_" Kuja thought.

"Oh my goodness…"

"Something wrong?" Kuja replied. Aiea shook her head a smile forming on her face, "This is really good! Much better then the castle food." And with that she dug in some more, but still in a Princess like manner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid sighed reading over a letter with his wife. "Hilda…"

"Yes dear?" Hilda was to busy with her fingers tangled up with sewing. "Aiea…"

Cid sighed, "Aiea has run away." Hilda's eyes dimmed slightly, "Of course she has, I don't blame her, she doesn't want to marry someone she doesn't know. It's a good thing we found a proper man for Eiko…"

"I thought he was just a scapegoat to keep Eiko from having to marry those warmongers!" Cid growled. Hilda smiled, "Oh but Eiko seems really fond of him, after all she is around that age… it's only a shame… poor Aiea."

Cid nodded, "Why would she run away though?"

Hilda set down her sewing materials on the table next to her, "Cid, dear… my froggy-kins… did you ever stop to think that perhaps Garnet and Zidane did not tell her the full story?"

"Yes…yes dear I suppose you're right…Aiea is pretty much sheltered." Cid glanced over the letter again shaking his head, "It's not a bad sort of thing, but…"

"Aiea is a smart girl… the world will teach her a thing or two, I think." Hilda looked out the window then back at her beloved Cid with a smile, "Even though the world may be coming at war right now, trust Aiea…she is a bright child."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Kuja!"

Kuja turned over to see Aiea with a hooded cloak on, a dirty one at that, "Come on we only have an hour to prepare…we slept in late." She laughed. Kuja nodded sitting up, "What on earth are you wearing?"

Aiea patted the cloak slightly, "It's a little dirty, yes, but the hotel owner let me have it."

Kuja arched a brow, "Looks great on you." He replied sarcastically. Aiea narrowed her eyes knowing he was being sarcastic. "Come on…" she said. Kuja got from bed quickly pulling on his shoes. "Find out any information on the Boss?" Kuja asked. Aiea was in the bathroom washing her face, "Just a little… It's supposed to be immune to lightning magic."

"Hmm…" Kuja looked over at her bed, it was neatly made already, he stood up and made his own as well, quite strange for a Princess to make her own bed…

He stepped into the bathroom as soon as she stepped out and began to wash his own face, recalling the events of last night… pre-Hunt as one would call it. Aiea had gotten into a sort of duel with another man that was joining the hunt, the way he recalled her moving as she used her sword…almost like a dance. Gracefully and deadly.

"Ready?" Aiea asked throwing the hood over her head. She picked up her sword placing it in her sheath at her left side. "More then ever." Kuja replied picking up his own sword.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Citizens of Lindblum! Today we enjoy a festive day of people gathering to hunt down specially picked creatures around the world! And of course, Master Saubarlins own mixture of a creature. I am proud as always to be the friendly host of the annual Hunt… we have quite a variety of contestants this year. I'm sure this one will be one to remember!" Cid shouted. As soon as his short speech ended people roared and clapped, whistling and the crowd was going wild before the hunt even started.

"Let the Hunt Begin!"

Aiea stood in the Theater District waiting for the horns of the beginning to blow. She heard it, a smile formed on her lips, but soon something flashed by her face, their eyes connected and then it disappeared. Aiea shook her head, she raised her sword a small Flan coming her way, "Alright Kuja! I'm going to win!" She dodged the creatures attack and thrust forward with her sword. The creature faded.

"If I'm going to win, I'm going to have to find that monstrous creation they have every year…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile….

Kuja pressed hard against a sword of a fiend, the creature was made entirely out of bones, "Blast you!" He twisted his sword around connecting the tip with the chest of the creature, flipping backwards dragging the sword through the bones and breaking them with an instant.

"Kuja has made a decent comeback of 15 points to match Huntress' 25 points!

And it seems Princess Eiko is on the prowl rising up at 13 points… however this year's tournament may go to Lunatea of Burmecia! She has them all topped off with 30 points of her own. Oh, wait, wait wait! Huntress' has gained an additional 5 points!"

Obviously Kuja knew Huntress was Aiea, he thrust his sword into a small Flan. He smirked, "Good luck Aiea…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aiea's eyes darted back and forth as she made her way into the Industrial District. Turning corners left and right, she had an idea where the creature was that she needed to kill in order to win. She saw it, terror filled her eyes for the beast was ugly, with 3 heads and 3 snake like tails. But her heart filled with courage as she raised up her sword charging into battle, her sword connected with a wand.

"What?" Aiea looked up at the person blocking her, it was Eiko… Eiko was now dressed in combat clothing, "Heh…" Aiea smirked pushing back, Eiko was a bit weak and easily was pushed around. Aiea threw the hood off her head with a smile, "Aiea!" Eiko shouted.

"Oh my gosh! And the crowd goes wild as Princess Aiea of Alexandros is revealed as the Huntress!"

"Sorry Eiko…but I have a goal…and it's to win this hunt." Aiea threw off the dirty cloak raising her sword, the figure that had passed her earlier appeared again, thrusting her javelin down into the creature's head. However it did not penetrate it, she jumped back, "No good…" She muttered as the creature roared rearing back its head to strike. Each of the women jumped back, Aiea's eyes drifted over to where the newcomer was.

"Burmecian." Aiea thought.

"You there…"

The Burmecian was calling to Aiea, as they landed farther back from the creature. The Burmecian was with out a doubt, was Lunatea. She wore a dark blue Javelin cloak, and a dark blue hat to match. Aiea had never seen a Burmecian before, so she was sort of entranced, because she had read that they were fast and skilled hunters. "You there!" She called again. Aiea looked forward dodging the creature's tail.

"I will distract it while the Princess here heals us… slice off it's disgusting heads!"

Aiea nodded as the Lunatea jumped high up into the air raising her javelin, the creature also watched entranced by Lunatea, she dove down, but before the creature could open it's mouths Aiea had burned her sword with fire, taking care of the first head by thrusting her sword into it's throat and twisting it then dragging her sword into the other creatures head. She turned cleaning her sword of the contents as the two heads hit the floor. The timing was almost right, whoever dealt the last blow would win the tournament.

Eiko began to cast a spell, as Lunatea came surging down a full speed unto the creature's body, Aiea's sword connected with the final head, as Eiko was still charging her magic. And Lunatea's javelin was already in the body of the beast. Aiea pulled back her sword a greenish liquid spraying here and there. And finally the head dropped unto the ground.

There was silence…

"Princess Aiea of Alexandros has won this year's hunt!"

An even louder roar came from the crowd as Aiea opened her eyes, she smiled, weakly dropping her sword. "_So…_"

"Aiea!" She heard someone yell.

"_So tired…_" She fell into Kuja's arms. She did not wake, "Good job…" He whispered to her. He heard the sound of metal discharging from flesh and a small jump as nails hit the ground, it was Lunatea… "Let her rest…can you carry her to the castle?"

Kuja nodded to her, he was…somewhat ashamed to look at a Burmecian… he knew what he had done to them, but Lunatea was young… he could tell by the fire in her eyes. But she looked oddly familiar to him. Maybe it was nothing…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Calling…_"

Aiea was floating in a sea of white, her eyes closed… "_Someone…calling…me?_" She whispered. A gentle hand was placed on her face, "_Now look at you… already 17 and unsure of who you are._" Came a woman's voice. She seemed to laugh lightly, "_Right now…first thing is first, you must know how to use that calling_."

"_What?_" Aiea quietly replied.

The hand removed itself from her cheek, "_Just listen…that's all, it's inside of you, and you'll find out just what we need Aiea…I promise, that running away was a good thing…and a bad thing, it will become clear soon…I promise._"

"_Who are you?_" Aiea asked.

"_Shh…sleep now, you'll meet me soon._"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((_There it is all, I think I like this chapter, because it kind of opens up to new and more things… and centers itself around the characters that will be the main ones. _))


	6. Assault of a rising Empire

FINAL FANTASY IX –Shards of Memories

_Assault of a rising Empire_

By: Remixta

"Shhh! She's waking up!"

The darkness faded and the light flooded in, Aiea squinted the light feeling as if they would damage her eyes. She sat up in bed, "I feel as if I will be terribly sick soon…" She murmured quietly.

There were laughs here and there around the room and then finally a cold glass of water was presented to her on a silver platter. This could of only meant one thing, she was inside of Lindblum, her heart sank but regardless she grasped a hold of the cold glass of water and drank like a Princess still. Her vision was clearer now and she opened her eyes fully, "Eiko?" She stared into a young woman's eyes with lovely purple hair. And beside her stood a man whom she had never seen before.

"How are you feeling?"

"Quite drained…that was some hunt." Aiea felt like collapsing back onto the bed once more to get another hour of sleep, but she had no time. Her eyes darted around the room, and she caught sight of Lunatea, but no sign of Kuja. She threw her legs over the side of the bed breaking through the crowd around her.

"Kuja?" Her eyebrows knitted together.

"What… him?" The young man replied.

Aiea turned to stare the man down, he was quite fair and a little older then Eiko with blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was muscular, and a little tan. "We sent him to the dungeons…"

"What on Gaia…" Aiea felt furious. As if all the anger welled up in her over the years had finally come out to show its ugly face. She stepped forward grasping the man by his collar and violently cornered him against the wall, however he did not flinch he merely stared her down as well. "What in the world were you thinking? On what charges would you send an innocent man down into the dungeons!"

Eiko had pushed herself into the dispute pushing both Aiea and the man away from each other, "What on earth has gotten into you, Aiea? Besides! It was on mother and fathers orders."

"Indeed it was." Everyone turned to see King Cid and Queen Hilda standing at the doorway and starting to make there way up the small steps that lead up towards the upper chamber of the large bedroom. "On what charges, Great Uncle?" Aiea turned made her way to the top of the staircase, her eyebrows knitted. "That innocent man which you have thrown into the dungeon has saved my life from uncertainty, perhaps my Kingdom as well."

Cid was even more flustered he was ready to argue with the stubborn girl, but he could feel Hilda's soft hand upon his shoulder, he turned their eyes meeting and he instantly thought of what they had spoken about earlier. He turned slowly looking back up towards Aiea who's bright blue eyes seemed completely sad. But the Kuja he had arrested was a criminal for a lot of things against Lindblum…against the world. However he did not act the same. He willingly let himself be arrested without question. He breathed not a word the entire time he was in the dungeon.

"Release the prisoner from the dungeon, please." Cid softly murmured.

He looked down at the floor and was able to tell Aiea was pleased. She let out a sigh that seemed like she was relieved from all the stress she had built up over Kuja. Was he the same Kuja? Surely if they had been together for that long amount of time, Aiea would have grown to hate the man, unless he was tricking Aiea, and tricking everyone else to get his way.

Moments passed before he could feel Aiea's arms around his shoulders, embracing him. The girl had grown much stronger physically and mentally since he had last seen her. She was a strong Princess now. He embraced her too, "My dear Aiea…" He weakly, yet softly spoke. "How much you have grown…you will be able to take down empires one day."

"It is not empires I wish to topple, I wish for my own freedom. As you've probably heard from Mother and Father, that I've fled from Alexandria… Kuja was the one that helped me escape, bless his soul." They released their grip from each other and Cid could finally get a clearer look at her face. She was sad, in many ways. She was pressured and so many things seemed to burden her.

"My dear child… only 17, how come you are troubled with such things. Are your parents truly that ignorant?"

Aiea could feel her face become red hot as she listened to him slander her parents, she knew it was wrong but she had no idea what to say about it. "I don't know." She weakly replied. She did love her parents, but she didn't want to be trapped in a life were decisions were made for her.

The door opened up and Kuja appeared, nearly sandwiched between two guards, he looked up noticing Aiea and the others that were around her. He sighed feeling slightly relieved that she was going to be alright. "You're going to be okay…" He breathed quietly looking up at her from the bottom of the stairwell.

At once Cid turned looking down upon the young man with faint silver hair, "Terribly sorry about that young man. Princess Aiea was gracious enough to explain to us that you were not the criminal we were looking for. Can you ever forgive me?"

Aiea's eyes slightly widened as she watched Kuja kneel before the King nodding his head, "If it were not for mistakes, we wouldn't be human."

Both Hilda's and Eiko's eyes watched him carefully. The two nearly thinking alike, how could he say something like that? The man was a criminal in hiding behind royalty. But even so they could not point fingers so easily, he did tend to and care for Aiea. And in a way they were indebted to him for that.

"Come now, I'm sure everyone is hungry, especially you, young lad. How do you ever expect to protect Princess Aiea if you don't keep your strength up?" The man with blonde hair stepped down onto the staircase, Eiko at his side smiling and blushing lightly as he took her hand. Aiea immediately caught on, that was the man betrothed to fair Eiko. And what a lovely couple they made.

"Well said Lord Zaon…come now let us go." Cid reached out for Hilda's arm and she took it graciously as he escorted her down the stairs, the guards opening the doors for them without hesitation and held them open for the rest as Eiko and Zaon made their way past Aiea and then Kuja. Soon Aiea found herself staring into Kuja's eyes as he held out his own arm for her to take. Of course she had done this plenty of times in Alexandria when young lords or knights would ask for her arm, but somehow this felt different. She took his arm gently, and could feel herself blushing. For a moment she had slightly wished she were back in elegant clothing. But her own attire seemed grand enough to be next to him like this. He walked her down the stairs and through the open doors following closely behind Zaon and Eiko.

There was a feast set on the table in the King's hall, everyone sat down next to their loved ones, besides Aiea and Kuja who were merely comrades it seemed. After all, Aiea was a Princess. And Kuja? He was a mysterious someone that seemed to ignore his own past and concern himself in Aiea's welfare.

The meal was quiet, probably one of the most quiet ones any of them had had until finally Cid coughed into his napkin grabbing up the attention of everyone including Lunatea who had followed them into the hall moments later.

"It seems that we must discuss you Aiea."

Her heart felt heavy again but she knew this was going to come. "Yes…I know." She quietly replied.

"I have heard that the Prince of Demiscalia has asked for your hand in marriage. Though there is for only one reason that I can think of." Cid pressed his hands together watching Aiea carefully.

"My guess is to take over the Kingdom of Alexandria, being the only daughter, and the only child and all. It would be a great move for them, if I were to accept it could mean the downfall of other nations besides my own." Aiea sighed.

"How brilliant you are. But Aiea, there is something else, isn't there?" Zaon placed his wine glass down gently on the table. She looked up at him and nodded, "Mother and Father probably never told you, probably not to worry you. But if I refuse they would use Military action against Alexandria, in order to spare my mother and father, running away was my best course of action. However, I believe that the blame will be placed upon Sir Kuja."

There was silence until Aiea looked towards Kuja, her eyebrows knitted together, "I'm terribly sorry I let you steal me away from my home, knowing very well of the consequences. But I have not yet asked for your forgiveness."

And it was something at the table that everyone had seen at that moment, Kuja gave a friendly smile to the young Princess shaking his head, "It's nothing…I'm doing my duty by obeying you." He replied.

"Your understanding is appreciated." She replied.

"Even so there is something we have to do…Demiscalia is rising nation. And several of my scouts have informed me that they are a powerful one at that. Slowly taking over lands and smaller nations…I fear that if something is not done we will all be set under one rule. By Aiea running away, she may have given us some time to take actions against this rising threat." Zaon spoke up. Everyone knew this was true, would there eventually be a World War?

Cid sighed heavily, "But why not take military action against Alexandria anyway?"

"If I may be permitted to speak." Kuja spoke up. All eyes at the table were upon him, "Perhaps Demiscalia wants to keep the integrity of Alexandria and establish it as an outpost before taking over Lindblum, and perhaps the rest of the world. Besides, I have heard that The King of Demiscalia is a rather elderly man, and ready to establish a lineage of hierarchy in his Kingdom. They will very well want to keep Princess Aiea alive."

Aiea nodded, "It was what I was guessing as well. But that's if they can catch me. But Mother and Father…" Aiea lowered her head looking down at her cleaned plate.

"Leave them to us, right now Aiea, you should be in hiding. Kuja, I trust that you will take care of her?" Cid stood up from his chair staring Kuja down. Kuja looked up nodding slightly, "It would be my honor if the Princess were to allow it."

"I accept." replied Aiea.

"Good, and Lord Zaon will gather information on the enemy forces. We will send information to you by Moogle." Hilda set down her fork and knife and smiled at Aiea. "When will you be leaving dear?"

"I was thinking tonight… the darkness would be good for us making our way across the lands, our next destination is undecided." Aiea sighed.

At this Eiko found herself in turn to speak, "And you, Lady Lunatea?" She was speaking to the young Burmecian who found her place at the table beside Aiea and was now finished with her own plate of delicious food. "I will be heading to Burmecia…if Princess Aiea and Sir Kuja would like to accompany me, I would be more then happy to show them into the Burmecian home where they could hide. Besides, it would be in my King's best interest to know of this new threat. He will be much grateful to the Kingdom of Alexandria and Lindblum."

"We will be allied, I can assure him that, I will write a letter for you to give to him Lady Lunatea." Cid replied.

"Thank you, your majesty."

Aiea stood everyone's attention returning to her, "The meal was great, thank you Uncle… might I wander around the castle? It's been such a long time…"

Chuckling Cid nodded and watched as she thanked him and made her way out of the hall, "Just like her mother. A little more like her father though." He stood up brushing his hands off unconsciously despite nothing staining them. "Well, I must get to work…Come Zaon, we have a lot of planning to do."

And with that the table was soon being dismissed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hummed softly pressing gentle fingertips upon the white feathers of the bird, that had landed next to her. Her mother had taught her this how to be gentle with the birds, how to hum softly until they came to you. And then she broke into a lovely, similar song that her mother used to sing to her when she was still little. Behind her she could hear footsteps making their way towards her, she smiled softly yet sadly.

"Kuja… who are you?" She turned around to face him, the birds jumping up into the air and expanding their wings as they flew away.

He paused looking at her, "Do you really want to know?"

Her shoulders sunk a little and she looked down at the ground. In a way she felt like she had torn herself into this new life of hers, but it was for the best. And Kuja…was a total and complete stranger to her.

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't." She tilted her head and then looked up towards him.

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me anything… I trust you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((Weee! Updates!))


	7. Into The Mists

FINAL FANTASY IX –Shards of Memories_  
Into The Mists_  
By: Remixta

Aiea peered through an open slot on the large wooden door. Nothing could be seen for miles, and thunder could be heard off in the distance. A chilly breeze swept up and into the slot, she quickly closed it shivering and then turned around to see Kuja farther down the corridor and Lunatea next to the door using a whetstone to sharpen her halberd.

"It's cold." She said to Lunatea.

The Burmecian looked up at her, nodding to the Princess of Alexandria, "That it is… the mists do not welcome us on this day. I am afraid that our journey towards Burmecia will be a dreadful one." She slowly moved the stone over the edges of the blade while watching Aiea contently.

"I'm ready for it, I am sure there will be much harder feats during my journey."

Lunatea smiled warmly, "You wear your title with grace, spoken like a true Princess."

Aiea blushed slightly laughing a little, "Mother and Father did not want me to be raised as a spoiled daughter, I thank them every day for it."

"Do you miss them, Princess?" Lunatea stood up tossing the whetstone into a rusty bucket. She stabbed the blade of the halberd into the ground and used it as something to lean on.

The Princess was silent, she had left to spare her parents from making life threatening decisions. To save Alexandria. She looked towards Kuja who slowly made his way up the hall behind a rather large old soldier. He was the reason why she had escaped and the blame was already on him. She looked towards Lunatea and gave her a fake smile, "It's hard, but I think I can manage. Also, please address me as Aiea, Lady Lunatea."

"Then call me Lunatea as well. If you are willing to leave out your title, so am I."

"The guard has come to open the gate." Kuja said from behind the old man. Lunatea and Aiea's eyes went to him instantly, they nodded and took a few steps backwards.

Behind Aiea, Kuja draped a soft yellow wool blanket over her shoulders and head, she looked up at him in surprise as he pulled a soft blue one over his shoulders, wrapping it around his neck and pulling the loose fabric behind him over his head. He looked towards her as she did the same.

"It will be good for the cold." He said.

"What about Lunatea?" Aiea looked towards the Burmecian who stood strong and firm even as the cold mists swept over her bare feet. She looked towards Aiea, her silvery hair sweeping over her face in strands.

"Burmecian's are long adapted to the cold, and the wet. The heat as well. We are beings that can adapt to anything rather quickly."

"Amazing…I was never taught that." Aiea replied.

Lunatea nodded, "Not many people care to know it." She smiled and was the first to head out into the rainy mists.

Kuja looked towards Aiea, "Ready, m'lady?" He asked, extending an arm out towards the cold mists. She nodded and walked with him, disappearing rather quickly just like Lunatea before them.

It was dreadful traveling through the mists, the air caused their noses to freeze, their lungs to burn slightly. Their bare hands and any other open flesh like ice. But still inside they managed to keep warm. And the occasional run in or two with a monster wasn't bad at all. Their guide to Burmecia, Lunatea, was surely enough to take care of any strong foes. She was more then worthy of being a warrior.

Burmecia was only yards away, and the mists had died down by mid day. The rain had come and gone and came again. As if someone were playing with an on and off switch just for kicks. They reached the gate after moments. The doors to the city were open , allowing all travelers from far and wide to go in and out. Inside, Aiea's eyes wandered everywhere, back and forth, up and down.

"It's beautiful." Aiea said at once.

"The people of Burmecia thank you. Please come this way, you can stay with me." Lunatea said as she continued forward down the first street.

"Thank you Lunatea." Aiea replied.

She turned left sharply and at the corner of the street was a grand house in which she used a key to open the door. "Here we are." Lunatea lead them inside first showing Kuja his room and then Aiea.

"You can stay here." Lunatea said as she opened the door for Aiea.

Like the entire house, the room was a soft powdery blue. The tables a coppery finish and embellished with ornate designs. Sheer white, dark blue and baby blue drapes hanged over the windows. The bed was a copper colored four poster with soft blue drapes and bed clothing. At the food of the bed was a wooden chest, and just across from that was a vanity mirror with a small beauty table and chair.

Aiea turned towards Lunatea, "It's lovely, your house is very beautiful."

"It's nothing, you can explore the city or rest here if you want to… I have some business to take care of at the castle." Lunatea smiled.

"Thank you, Lunatea." Aiea bowed low to her Burmecian friend as she closed the door.

Aiea quickly turned to look over her temporary room once more. It was nothing like home, but it was kind of cozy especially when the sunlight came flashing in once in a while. She sighed collapsing on the floor, this journey was taking more of a toll on her then she had thought previously.

"I'm running away from my problems it seems." She said to herself as she rolled over on her back to stair up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, what was she going to do? "I can't run forever…there has to be something more. Something more I could do for Alexandria and my people…what would mother do?"

She opened her eyes slowly to see that the ceiling she had looked up at before was still there. This wasn't all a dream, it was as real as it could get. "Someone help me…please." She wanted to cry. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and then suddenly there was a soft knock at her door.

Aiea quickly sat up drying her eyes, she looked towards the door, "Yes?"

"It's me Kuja, can I come in?"

"Yes, you may." Aiea replied.

The handle turned and the door opened. Kuja stood in the doorway looking down at her quite surprised.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" Aiea touched her face gently as she looked up at him.

Kuja shook his head, "No, I just didn't know that it was very princess like of you to be sitting on the floor."

Aiea sighed to herself, shaking her head. "That was stereotypical of you, Sir Kuja. I am only human after all."

He laughed stepping further into the room and extending out his hand to help her up. She took it graciously and he pulled her to her feet with ease. Immediately she had begun to straighten her clothes out, she looked up at Kuja, "Well…is there something I can do for you?"

Kuja shook his head, "I was just wondering if you would like to explore the city."

"I'd love to!" She replied reaching towards the soft blanket around her neck and tossing it onto the bed. He smiled at her extending his arm and she took it. Together they walked out of her room, closing the door behind them and then out of the house. "Lunatea gave me a key to get back in…so no worries."

Aiea smiled, "My dear Sir Kuja, you have already proven yourself trustworthy to me, is there really any need for me to worry when I'm with you?"

Kuja smirked, "I suppose you're right then, after all, I am protecting you."

They walked through the streets together slowly, arm and arm. Aiea had grown quiet for a moment and then finally she spoke up, "When all this is over, I'd like to repay you for your kindness."

"You already are." He replied.

She looked at him unsure of what he meant by it. But eventually she shrugged it off and they enjoyed the rest of the day in each others company touring the city on their own. The day ended with them in the gardens near the castle of Burmecia. The two of them sitting on a stone bench together, Aiea telling Kuja stories of her childhood. And in return he would tell her fictional stories of far off places.

Aiea looked up at him, "Why don't you speak of your childhood, Sir Kuja?"

He looked at her and then around him, he didn't know what to say, or even how to say it. The sky rumbled lowly, and he looked up. "We should be heading back." He said standing up.

Aiea looked up as well, something had caught her eye, causing her to stand still watching the clouded sky.

"Aiea?" Kuja looked at her trying to grab her attention.

There was a loud horn sounded out from multiple places in the city, causing screams of terror and the Burmecian people to run.

"Aiea! We must go quickly!" Kuja said shaking her gently.

She said nothing as she made her way forward into the opening, in a trance like state staring up into the sky still. He pursued her, trying to pull her gently to return to Lunatea's home. However she did not follow. Soon screeching sounds came from the sky, airships and creatures could be seen even through the clouds.

"The Empire." Kuja breathed. He looked towards Aiea once more, "We must go, Aiea. We must hide, it is the empire."

Aiea shook her head slowly, her eyes softening up. "They're here to destroy…to kill." She closed her eyes and took a few steps forward away from Kuja, "But I can save them…"

"Aiea! Wait!" Kuja said extending his hand forward.

Slowly Aiea levitated from the ground as she looked up towards the sky, she held her hands open at her sides a bright symbol appearing from the ground, she reached up her hand as she began to glow, light shooting up from her body forming into a blue woman with wings, her armor adorned with wing like designs. She held a scythe in her hand growing larger by the moment.

Aiea had collapsed to the ground unconscious. Carefully and slowly Kuja had made his way towards the fallen Princess while watching the goddess like woman stand within the city. She raised her scythe to the sky and then slammed it into the ground causing the entire city to light up. Instinctively Kuja threw himself over Aiea to shield her.

When he opened his eyes small particles of light were falling, he looked around for the blue woman and she was no where to be found. Beneath him Aiea laid unconscious. He knitted his eyebrows slightly together as he looked down upon the young Princess and then suddenly he knew. He knew of why the Empire pursued her and Alexandria. He moved aside quickly picking her up and making his way out of the garden and through the city towards Lunatea's home.

He had forgotten about Garnet's power. But Aiea wasn't supposed to have as much as her mother. He held her tightly as he made his way up the street. And that creature she had summoned, was something entirely off the record and out of the books.

"Kuja! Kuja!" He stopped turning to see Lunatea running towards him. "What happened? Are you two alright?"

Kuja nodded, "Aiea will be fine."

"But what happened?" She asked frantically, "One minute a fleet from the Empire is on its way and the next they've disappeared in a flash of light!"

Kuja looked down at Aiea, "It was Aiea's doing." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Lunatea looked at Aiea back to Kuja to Aiea once more.

"We don't have much time, the Empire probably knows where we are now. We have to move quickly, do you know somewhere safe?"

Lunatea paused, trying to think, "Cleyra." She said.

Kuja frowned, "They'll probably think of that place to, but it will do for now…we need fast transportation."

"Chocobo's…I have some in our stables. But Kuja… how would they know about where Aiea is?"

Kuja looked down at Aiea who was asleep in his arms, he shook his head and then looked up at Lunatea. "They planned for her to destroy that fleet…"

* * *

_((Updated! Sorry it took a while, but the first time I wrote this, the power went out and I didn't get to saved. So naturally I was ANGRY. But now here it is, a whole 2113 words just for you to read. Please Read and Review!))_


	8. The Truth Within

**Final Fantasy IX - Shards of Memories**  
_The Truth Within_  
**By:** Remixta

He pulled on the reigns quickly, pressing hard against the stirrups to keep from falling forward. At the same time he held Aiea's stomach firmly to keep her from falling as well. "Easy!" Kuja commanded the chocobo as it halted kicking its feet backwards while scraping up mud, moss and grass.

"We are almost there, Sir Kuja" Lunatea said as she halted her own chocobo. She looked up through the mists and the rain, pointing upwards towards the sky were something appeared to be swirling.

"Cleyra…" Kuja murmured. All that was left was to get into the sandstorm. He looked down, Aiea was still unconscious. Her hand twitched slightly, she was probably dreaming.

"Come, we must hurry." Lunatea said and took off towards Cleyra's trunk, disappearing through the mists.

Kuja followed, leaning forward, careful not to let the princess fall from his grasp. He could feel grains of sand brush past his face as he got closer. The chocobo started squawking, opening his short wings and pushing against the wind.

At this point the wind and sand had begun to sting his eyes. He couldn't keep them open any longer. Tilting his head down, and closing his eyes he pushed forward against the wind with his chocobo, hoping to break through. The noise of the wind had gotten louder and louder until finally it had died down. Kuja opened his eyes to find that the chocobo had taken him on the other side of the tornado.

He shook his head, bits of sand falling from his hair, and looked up, the roots of the tree were engulfed in sand. And everything was horribly dry.

"Sir Kuja! You must follow me!" Lunatea shouted, she was still upon her chocobo, on a high root of the tree.

He nodded to her kicking his chocobo gently in the sides, giving it the signal to go. It squawked again, leaping forward through the air over onto a root sticking out from the sand.

The chocobo was quick and precise as it jumped from one root to the next, higher and higer until finally at last they were at Lunatea's position. Lunatea lead her own chocobo around the trunk, over a sandy walkway and up a few roots, and then finally into a hole in the tree.

Kuja followed her, up higher and higer into Cleyra's branches until finally they had arrived into the small village where Burmecian's and moogles had made their home.

Eyes were upon them. And a Burmecian in green, accompanied by a Burmecian woman in red made their way through the crowd, towards Kuja. When they arrived the Burmecian male in green reached forward, examining Aiea. "She needs rest, you have brought her to a safe place." Announced the male.

He handed his spear to the Burmecian woman in red, who seemed to eye Kuja carefully. 'Freya?' Kuja thought. The male had begun to take Aiea from Kuja, "Careful Sir Fratley." the woman said.

Indeed, this Duncan was careful, and very gentle. Kuja watched as he carried Aiea off.

"You must rest yourself, sir Kuja. And washup." Lunatea dismounted her chocobo. Kuja did so as well, following Lunatea through the crowd as well, receiving odd stairs from nearly everyone.

Kuja was lead to his own room, though he had no desire to rest. His mind seemed to be spread in a million different directions. He made his way towards the wash bason, cupping his hands beneath the water and splashing it over his face and into his hair. He repeated this process, each time the thought of Aiea going mindless back in Burmecia. He sighed to himself, pacing around the room as he began to go deep in thought about it. It wasn't a normal Summoner trait. And considering Garnet's ties with Zidane, Aiea shouldn't of had that much power at all.

He sat on his bed down uneasy, feeling abnormally light headed.

"Aiea…" He breathed heavily and fell backwards, laying on his bed. Falling almost instantaneously asleep.

In his dreams he saw a variety of colors, demons dancing, and himself upon the back of the Silver Dragon's leading a group of them. He looked down at his hands, the scales of the silver dragon reflecting his image.

"No…" He touched his face, he had been turned into what he feared the most. Returning back to his former self. He looked up towards the sky, it was turning black and blacker with each passing moment. And he could feel something weighing down upon his heart, choking him and pressing him down. He was no longer in control of his body.

The Lifa tree was before him, growing wildly. Swatting his Silver Dragons down one by one. He felt himself angered as he moved closer. Below him there was a faint glow, he peered down, through the mists, past the branches of the tree.

Aiea stood there, dressed in her full Princess regalia. Glowing faintly, she looked up at Kuja as if she were tired and couldn't continue on. She seemed sad at the same time.

He peeled his eyes away from her, his dragons circling around her to and then stopping throwing their heads back. They were going to attack her. He looked down, trying to force his body to move his own Silver Dragon, but he did not move.

"_Aiea!_" He called out.

She reached up slowly out to him. Her lips moving to form his name, but she couldn't hear him.

The dragon's shot the fire from their mouths, engulfing everything in light, even making Aiea disappear.

"_Kuja…I'm here come find me, please before it's to late._"

His eyes flew upon, he was back in the same room where he had passed out. He quickly sat up, holding his head and feeling nauseous. "_Aiea…_" He clenched his silver hair in his hands at the mere thought of hurting her.

After a moment or two, he stood up. Walking out of the small Inn he was lodged in and into the streets, in the direction Aiea was taken. He had to make sure she was alright. He opened the door finding himself in a hall of doors lined up on each side, spaced only a few feet apart from each other. Down the hall he could see Lunatea, kneeling before the Burmecian woman in red.

The two of them looked down the hall as Kuja entered. He approached them slowly, "Is Aiea alright?"

"She is well, but I fear it was too early for her to use that power." The woman in red said.

Lunatea stood, extending her hand out to the woman in red, "Sir Kuja, this is my mother Lady Freya. The man in green you saw earlier was Sir Iron-Tail Fratley, my father."

Kuja nodded, crossing his arms, "I had guessed quite as much. You seem well, Lady Freya, you're daughter has been much help to the Princess and myself."

Freya nodded, "She has done what we have asked. The important thing now, is that we must keep Aiea from the Empire. I believe they forced her to summon."

Kuja narrowed his eyes, he had guessed it earlier. But anyone with the knowledge of how to do that would know that it could kill a Summoner. He felt a little disgusted with himself, he was planning on to do that to Garnet herself once upon a time. He clenched his fist and sighed, "Does Aiea even know she's a Summoner?"

Both Freya and Lunatea shoot their heads, "She doesn't even have any memory of the incident." Freya said.

"I'm guessing it was the stone's doing that kept her from loosing all of her memory, or even worse, dying." Kuja replied. He sighed heavily again dropping his arms to his sides, "We need to tell her. It's important that she knows why the Empire may be after her."

"The King guessed just as much. But why take a half bread?" Lunatea asked.

"Watch your tongue Lunatea. You're speaking about the daughter of a dear friend." Freya replied coldly.

Lunatea lowered her head in shame.

"I asked the same question to myself as well. Why do they not seek Garnet, or even Eiko out?" Kuja replied. The three of them were lost in thought at this point. It could have been the fact that Aiea was the only royal left to marry, and to give the Empire an even greater heritage over time. "Her power is greater than that of the average Summoner." Kuja murmured.

"I know, I saw it." Lunatea replied.

"Enough of this, we will figure it out in due time. For now, Sir Kuja, Aiea awaits you." Freya took a step back away from the door and opened it for him.

Kuja hesitated, peering inside to see Aiea sitting on a small stool, looking out a window. He stepped inside, the door closing behind him. "Aiea?"

She quickly turned around, alert to his presence. "Kuja…" She murmured, "There's more to the Empire wanting me for just a bride and Alexandria, isn't there?"

He approached her, kneeling. He bowed his head to her, "I'm sorry Aiea…there is." He looked up at her now, her eyes glossed over. But she did not cry. It brought the memory of that dream back into his head, repeating itself over and over again. "You're a Summoner, Aiea, like your mother before you."

Aiea sighed, "I was said not to have these powers. But now I see…" She lowered her head. "I don't remember much of what had happened, but I could hear a voice calling me, no…calling something out from inside of me. And before I knew it, I was answering back to that call. And well…I don't remember."

"Are you okay?" Kuja asked lifting her head up by her chin.

"No, not really." She softly replied, "I feel more like a tool of war than human…"

"Stop that!" Kuja scolded. He stood up, towering over her, "You're as human as they can get, Aiea. Don't see yourself as otherwise. You have a good heart, and you're brave. It takes a mighty woman such as yourself to break away from her mother and father to save them and your land. I will make another vow on my life if I must. I will vow to save you from the Empire."

Aiea was at a loss of words. She had never seen Kuja so passionate, or sincere. She had lost herself just for a moment there. "Thank you." She murmured. He had made her realize the purpose of leaving Alexandria in the first place. And now she could do something more to save Alexandria and the world. She felt brave again, and powerful. She stood up eager to share her thoughts with Kuja. "You say that I am a Summoner, right?"

Kuja nodded, "It is as true as the Emperor is a scoundrel."

"Then I must learn." Aiea replied. "There is something more I can do, other than run, I can learn to summon."

Kuja shook his head, "That's not what I meant." He replied.

"Then what? That I must continue to run?" Aiea replied.

"For now…you must, if you fall into the Empire's hands it is the end for all of us. Aiea…what they did to you back there could of caused your death!"

She was taken back by these words. She slumped back into her chair, her heart beat wildly. Death? It was a cruel word, and it wasn't easy to evade. She swallowed hard, she didn't want to die. "I could…die if I summon?" She had never read such a thing in her text books at the palace.

"As sure as I can die with a sword to my heart." Kuja replied, he kneeled down next to her, "The thing that kept you alive today was this." He reached forward grasping the Falcon's Claw and held it up. The iridescent claw shaped stone, sending bolts of colors across the room. "You drew power from it, and not from yourself."

Aiea reached forward, taking the claw into her hand, studying it carefully. "I suppose there is no hope after all." She murmured.

"No…" Kuja replied. "There is hope, you have given many hope by taking your leave of Alexandria. Good will come from this."

* * *

((_So here is the next chapter, The Truth Within! So what will Aiea do now? What will Kuja do? And what the heck is up with the stinky poo Empire? Who cares about taking over? Just eat some cookies and enjoy your peach snochps. XD_, anyway. 3 R&R and... I'm graduating! WOOT)) 


	9. Helna

**Final Fantasy IX - Shards of Memories**  
_Helna_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

* * *

_((I would just like to announce that I have changed my name from Remixta to Saiyora-Saga! .))  
_

* * *

"Hmnn everything appears to be heading in a direction that we do not want it to go." A woman draped in long white and purple robes sat on a large golden thrown, high above the floor. Her eyes were covered by a cylinder hat, and her skin that was visible was pale and she had lightly colored purple lips. 

"The celestial bodies do not move yet to your plans yet." A man with white hair clad in armor kneeled before the large golden throne, not revealing his face.

The woman seemed displeased with this, for she frowned and sat quiet for a moment, contemplating on what she could do to correct the matter at hand. One thing was for sure, when she didn't get her way, she wasn't at all a friendly woman.

"My lady Helna." The young man said.

"Yes?" Helna asked.

"Demiscalia has already made its own plans with Alexandria's Princess Aiea."

Helna cocked her head forward, "Oh?" She mused, seeming rather interested. "I take it they have discovered the girl's birthright, have they not?"

The young man raised his head. He looked exactly like Kuja, except with black eyes. "They knew of the girl…however they only just recently acted upon such knowledge…they know what she is capable of."

Helna smiled to herself. This was certainly something interesting since she had planned to not use Aiea at this point in time. "Very good, Ajun…though…in time your services will be needed on Gaia, for now, keep a watchful eye on Demiscalia, we mustn't have them getting to ahead of themselves now can we? Especially if you want the chance to kill your other half."

Ajun nodded, bowing his head and his body quickly disappeared in a black mist.

"Must you always have him roaming around at his own accord?"

"My dear Lord Cyan…whatever do you mean?" She turned her head to the side as a man with ebony hair appeared from the shadows. He was dark and a cold aura surrounded him as he approached the large throne.

"You know what I mean Helna…that boy is pure darkness, which also makes him a loose cannon. You're lucky he obeys your wishes for now."

Helna seemed amused with Cyan's concern for Ajun. Was it jealousy? Ever since she had brought him into the plan Cyan was farther and father away, eyeing Ajun carefully. And Helna would watch as the two battled each other with their eyes as one or the other tried to prove their power. "Ajun…" Helna began simply. "Is very important to us… his role will be played and then he will be of no further use to us."

Cyan arched a brow, "And what role is that?"

"The role of treachery, my dear Lord Cyan…while his other half resides on Gaia, he will grow weaker and weaker without the acceptance of himself."

With these words, Cyan was pleased. He knew exactly what Helna meant. "And the summoner?"

"Let him guard her… she is vital to us." Helna replied coolly.

* * *

"Sir Fratley, Lady Freya." Aiea bowed. "Thank you for taking us in in such a great time of need. We appreciate it." 

Freya crossed her arms, "I see a lot of your mother in you, and then I see you're father…"

Aiea arched a brow, they knew her parents? Even so who she was? She looked to Kuja, mouthing the question, '_What did you tell them?_' He shrugged innocently, and she then looked towards Lunatea who had possibly spilled the truth.

"Do not worry, we know who you are. But I must confess… that you cannot run forever, eventually you will run out of places to hide, Princess Aiea." Fratley replied.

"The truth is hard to swallow, but you are right." Aiea lowered her head in shame.

"We have arranged safe passage for you, dear Princess." Fratley added.

"To?" Kuja asked stepping forward.

Freya smiled, "The only place we could think of at this time…Oeilvert."

Aiea sighed heavily, it seemed that her decisions were getting more and more out of her hands as the time passed. She clasped her hands together quietly, breathing not a word.

"It is for the best… it took your entire lifetime just to restore Cleyra back to the way it was… you must do this." Freya said in response to Aiea's distraught look.

"I will accompany you on your journey." Lunatea announced.

Aiea raised her brows, "Will you?"

Lunatea nodded, "Yes…you could use the company, right?"

"Thank you." Aiea bowed to them, "I will go to Oeilvert, how soon can we leave?"

Fratley frowned, looking up to the sandstorm walls, "You can leave tomorrow, you need your rest. And for now you will be safe here, Princess Aiea. We have arranged everything for you, so do not take worry…in fact, enjoy Cleyra's settlement… we worked so hard to re-grow the tree which was smite by Odin himself…enjoy it."

"I will." Aiea smiled. She watched as they parted from her, leaving her with Kuja once more. It was a chance for yet even more conversation, "I read that those who re-grew this very tree we stand on, have given their souls for the tree, is their magic that powerful?"

Kuja arched a brow, looking towards her. He smiled a little taking her arm and lead her off on a walk, "Of course there is such magic. Where do you think summons came from?"

"From the heavens of course! Legend says that Summoners were a race of people valued by the creators of this world. And that they did many great deeds, the ones that performed the greatest of deeds in this world were granted to become sword and shield to the Summoners. So the creators of this world turned them into Eidolons…"

He laughed a little, "I've never heard the tale told with such enthusiasm."

"What is wrong with that? I was always fascinated with my mother's lineage…and now it is apart of me too…whether I learn to summon or not."

"Please don't do it." Kuja quietly said.

"Summon?" Aiea replied.

"Yeah…I don't want to see you get hurt, Aiea."

She shrugged a little, shaking her head and then smiled a little crossing her fingers in private. It was a power that she had, that could possibly help them later, and she was going to learn about it one way or another.

"Have you ever been to Oeilvert?" She asked.

"This will be my second time…I hardly remember the first to care, but it has a mysterious anti-magic force field around it, so we should stock up on potions and any other remedies while we stay their."

Aiea let out a little laugh.

"What?"

"Now I know why they're shipping me off their."

"You're not being **shipped** anywhere… just extra protections…" Kuja replied.

Aiea giggled a little more at his response.

"Stop laughing." He bluntly replied.

* * *

_((I have been waiting to write this chapter for a while now... new evil brewing on the horizon it seems... oohh! Ninja! D))_


	10. Journey On The Sea

**Final Fantasy XI Shards of Memories**  
_Journey On The Sea_  
By: Saiyora-Saga

"Why Oeilvert, again?" Aiea sat down on the edge of the boat, crossing her hands over her lap. The sun was high and the sea was fare to them, they had only been traveling for half a day. Kuja and Lunatea didn't seem the least bit tired, however Aiea had grown weary, she engaged herself into numerous conversations with different people in order to keep her mind and eyes open.

"Are you loosing your memory too?" Kuja looked up at her, dropping his arms on the thick wooden railing.

"Sorry." She replied.

Kuja sighed a little, leaning back while keeping a firm grip on the edge. "Oeilvert will suppress all magic that enters it's domain…meaning, Lunatea, you and myself will be unable to perform magic. It will also be to our advantage."

"I see… it's in a secure location too right?"

"Yeah, I don't think the Empire will suspect you to be hiding under their noses."

"IT's in their territory?!" She nearly fell off the edge but caught herself just in time and dropped down onto the deck.

Kuja sighed again, "Don't fret, Aiea… it's not EXACTLY under their noses, but close enough. It's a good tactic, we should be safe for a while." His blue eyes drifted over her as she sighed heavily, feeling rather insecure about the plan. Past her head he could see Lunatea laid out on the deck, her mouth open and her eyes shut tight. "What's wrong with her?"

Aiea looked up at him and then turned around to see what Lunatea was doing. She gave a little laugh, turning back to Kuja. "She's sea sick… that's all."

"Not much of a use on board then." Kuja replied.

"Give her a break… she is a valuable asset to the party though."

Kuja couldn't deny that. He turned back to the sea, watching the small waves roll by. Aiea joined him, folding her arms over the edge. "I wonder what Mother and Father are doing now…"

"Probably still searching for you." Kuja dully said. True, she thought. If it was one things her parents were, it was relentless, at least she knew that they loved her. She loved them too, but she couldn't bare to see her Mother and Father have to sign over their Kingdom to the Demiscalia Empire. She sighed, trying to push the fatigue out of her mind. "You're tired." Kuja said.

"I am, but I have to stay awake and alert." She replied.

"Go to bed."

"Who died and made you my Mother?"

Kuja smiled at this, the Princess was becoming a little more cheeky, not only that her castle accent was beginning to fade and she was starting to speak like a normal human woman. "Princess or not, I'll force you if I have to."

She eyed him carefully, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I wouldn't?" He stood up straight stepping closer to her. She took a step back fear gripping her senses. Wait? Why was she afraid of him? Her courageous streak came back and she stood up even straighter, challenging him with her eyes.

"No, I don't think--Hey!" He gripped a hold of her wrist, throwing her over his shoulder. She was kicking and trying to move from his grip as he made his way below deck.

"Kuja! Kuja let me go! Unhand me!" She was frustrated, her face turning red by the minute, the fury rising in her. He forced open a door to private quarters, stepped inside and shut the door behind him. "I said! LET-ME-GO! Oww!" He dropped her to her feet and she fell to the floor.

"There is the bed…use it." Kuja pointed towards a neatly made bunk bed at the left of him. She blushed furiously and frowned as she stood up pointing towards the door.

"There is the door, use it." She replied in a demanding tone.

Kuja pulled up a wooden chair, turning it on its legs to face her, "No, I think I'll stick around til I know you've got some rest." Aiea could feel her anger drain away from her. He wasn't toying with her or playing with her, he really meant it. She eyed him carefully for a few moments as he sat down and watched her. She sat down on the bed, tossing her feet inside with her and laying her head down upon the soft pillow. "See? Now that wasn't so hard." Kuja said.

"You're…" Aiea was at a loss of words. She wanted to call him a barbarian for the way he treated her, by simply throwing her over his shoulder and doing whatever he pleased with her. "You're not so kind."

Kuja pulled up his chair closer to her bedside. "Sorry." He murmured. It was at that moment when his nightmare came flashing back to him.

"_Kuja…I'm here, come find me before it's to late._"

"Aiea?" Kuja looked at her.

"Yeah?" She turned her head to him, her eyes telling him that she was near sleeping. "Say that we are captured…what will you do?"

Aiea hesitated, she hadn't really planned on being captured at all. "I-I don't know, it would probably come to me when it happens. Depending on the situation. I would probably exchange myself for yours and Lunatea's safety." Kuja said nothing, their eyes were locked into each others. "You've got pretty eyes you know? Here let me have a closer look." She sat up, as he willingly moved closer to her. Their faces were so close together now as Aiea examined his deep blue eyes. He could feel his skin turn hot, he wanted to pull back, but at the same time he wanted to remain their under her gaze,

He felt himself move forward slowly pressing his lips against hers, closing his eyes. She went to pull back, but he held her there in a lengthy kiss. He could feel her body trembling beneath his hands. What had come over him? When he opened his eyes and pulled away, he had found that he had pushed her on her back onto the bed, himself leaning over her like a wolf over its prey. Aiea didn't say anything, her cheeks were scarlet red as she averted her gaze from his. He was sorry for making her feel embarrassed. He pulled his hand up, touching her face with a single finger, sort of as an apology. Kuja couldn't help but notice how smooth the skin on her face was and how soft. She looked up at him, the scarlet color fading into a more soft pink tone.

Their eyes were swimming in each others before Aiea found it within her own courage to reach up and touch his face, brushing his long silver hair away from his eyes. It was then that he knew she was permitting him to kiss her again. Obediently he lowered his head down again, brushing his lips lightly against hers. She closed her eyes willingly this time, her heart feeling like it skipped a few beats. It was something she had never felt before, something that lit her on fire.

Kuja was getting a little more anxious now, he moved a free hand onto her body, grasping a hold of her curves with strong, yet gentle touches. She pulled away, crying out, he had hit a sore spot. "No…no…" She weakly said while breathing heavy. He removed himself from her side, withdrawing quickly, feeling slightly embarrassed about his actions.

"I'm sorry." He said, breathing heavy as well. "I…" He shook his head trying to push the thoughts from his mind. "I don't know what came over me." He watched as she sat up, fixing her attire and her hair.

"It…was foolish on my part as well." She didn't look up at him.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Kuja moved bravely forward now.

"Just a sore spot…" she murmured. "It's nothing. I think I'll try to get some rest now, you can go."

He wanted to offer his company to her but decided against it. He bowed his head low, almost as if he was further apologizing for his actions. Kuja turned on his heel, leaving her.

Aiea flopped down upon the bed, her heart still racing from what had happened only moments ago, her mind still in a haze from what she had done. "Oh, Aiea…" She whispered to herself, "What are you doing?" She closed her eyes in hopes of going to sleep right away, only to remember how Kuja had first kissed her, the remnants of the taste of his lips still upon hers and the way he had forced her into it.

((_Oh noes, mooshy sutff… I hope this is what you all were waiting for… I will update again if I receive reviews… hell ill update if I don't receive reviews_))


	11. Oeilvert

**Final Fantasy XI Shards of Memories**

_Oeilvert_

By: Saiyora-Saga

Aiea stood in the middle of the courtyard looking up into the evening sky. The wind was cool and gentle, and even though everything seemed barren, she could still sense life. Oeilvert seemed like one of those castles from a fairy tail to her. Even though there was more than one abnormality in the Alexandria Castle, compared to Oeilvert, Alexandria was a mere child's playground. Kuja walked past her and to the somewhat open doors of Oeilvert, memories were flooding back into his mind some painful and some rather pleasurable to him oddly enough. "This is a place of sanctuary." He could hear Lunatea behind him.

"Yes…" Aiea said as she held open her hand and concentrated on performing a small bit of magic; it flickered in and out but faded in the end. "Even I cannot summon here."

"That is the idea." Kuja replied.

"How long will we stay?" Aiea asked.

"Until we figure out or next course of action." Kuja motioned for her to follow.

When they entered the castle, Aeiea felt a sense of pressure upon her. It was both physical and unworldly, and at the same time challenged her to repress her reserves of mana.

"Kupo! You are here!"

"Mogly." Lunatea said lowly.

"Moogles?" Aiea tilted her head to one side.

"Yes! We take care of Oeilvert!"

At once Kuja turned to Aiea, his silvery hair falling into his eyes. She couldn't help but stare for a moment as she was almost captivated by his eyes. She was unable to concentrate on what he was saying. Finally it registered, "They're going to take care of us as well…make yourself comfortable."

Elsewhere, Garnet sat at the edge of her seat in a small room of the castle; her hair was neatly braided behind her and adorned with a rope of pearls. Garnet clenched her dress tightly, unable to feel the fabric for her hands were gloved. "Still no word?" She looked up as Beatrix and Zidane entered the room.

"None, our daughter has seemed to pull a vanishing act…though…" Zidane said.

"Yes?" Garnet stood up.

Immediately Zidane went to her, taking her by the shoulders and forcing her to her seat again. "There were rumors our Aiea was in the Festival of the Hunt this year, accompanied by a silver headed man and a Burmecian."

"We must send word to--!"

"Relax Garnet, I've already sent a message to Cid…"

Garnet lowered her head, "I cannot stand this… my heart is bursting from my chest. Aiea, she could be captured by the Empire, there is no way we could leave our throne in a time like this! Alexandria…"

"Even so… you were not going to simply hand Aiea over to the Empire, and Aiea had no intentions of letting the empire get their hands on Alexandria through her." Beatrix said.

It was then that Aiea sighed heavily. A room was made for her by the Moogles, which was much appreciated. She could not stand to be confined, and the feeling in her chest was still lingering. She slumped back down into her seat and sighed again. It wasn't very Princess like of her, but she didn't care at this point. Everything was on her mind. Demiscalia, Summoning, the weird voice that called to her and most of all Kuja.

The kiss…

Her heart began to burn and she retreated from the memories. "Are you alright?"

Aiea flew forward from her chair, jerking around to meet Kuja's eyes. Her skin flushed and she felt as if she shrunk a little. "I… uhmnn I-I y-yes. I'm fine." She began to straighten out her attire and then slowly like a mouse, seated herself in her chair again.

"You seemed dazed." Kuja said.

Aiea said nothing, she couldn't look at him without remembering what occurred on the boat. '_Stop it Aiea, you're just fawning over him. It's fascination, that is all…_'

"This room is made specially for you, can you feel it hindering your magic?" He turned to her again after leaving her side to study Aiea's domain.

She looked up at him, and nodded hesitantly, "Y-yes… I feel it." She quietly said, wishing that he would leave her side.

"Rest, Princess…you've had a long journey." Kuja said as he left.

"_Princess? No… Aiea… it's Aiea…_" She felt disappointed.

Behind Aiea's closed door, Kuja stayed there with his back leaned up against it for a while, his eyes averted towards the ceiling as he tried to listen to some sort of motion or hint of her voice. What was going on with him? How could he have been so foolish as to pull an act like that on the boat.

"_Aiea…we're from two completely different worlds. The two of us are very far apart._" He eased himself off the door and began walking down the corridor. "_I was foolish to have poisoned your mind with my kiss. To have let you feel the acts of love from a killer, a murderer, a nightmare. I hope one day that you'll forgive me._" He reached a turn and made his way up a set of steps, passing buy two cloaked Moogles who bowed to him and he bowed back. His room was at the top of the steps, when he entered, he closed the door tight and stayed against it for the longest time. "_Your love is with a Prince somewhere. Your story shall end like that of a fairy tale. While mine awaits its end._" He lowered his eyes to the floor and made his way to his bed, he collapsed on it, closing his eyes and instantly falling asleep. The last thought to enter his mind: "_Aiea_."

Aiea slept roughly, her dreams were horrible and dark. She could see herself doing unspeakable things, a marriage to what appeared to be a Prince in silver, white and gold armor. His lips against hers, a sword pointed at her back as she summoned her strongest Eidolon. A prayer not heard and finally Alexandria burning to the ground by her hands. She woke up startled, throwing the covers off of her. She could feel it in her chest, the urge to summon rising. Whatever had happened to her back in Burmecia, was affecting her greatly. The tears began to fall down her cheeks, and finally she remembered her mother's song and began to sing herself back to sleep.

The next day Kuja rose early and found his way to the library, where he was surprised to see Aiea and Lunatea looking over a rather large map of the world. "What is going on?" Kuja asked.

The two of them turned back to him, Lunatea was the first to speak.

"We are looking at the places on and near this continent. Aiea seeks to face the Empire with her power."

"They'll capture you." Kuja said hastily.

"Not if I learn how to use it at it's full potential. I need to learn more about my heritage. Madain Sari was 

destroyed many years ago. Ancient texts are scattered or gone. And the ancient Library Daguerro is a little far south from here." Aiea replied.

"Oeilvert does not have what you need?" Kuja asked.

Aiea shook her head, "While it is ample in supply of magical texts. I fear it is not what I am looking for." Aiea lowered her head slightly and then looked back up at him. "I need to aquire more Eidolons. With their aid, I will be able fight against the Empire, and take back what is rightfully ours. Running in fear is doing my people no good."

Kuja sighed heavily. "It is a dangerous task, Princess."

She tried hard to hide her disappointment. "The Wind Shrine may carry what you seek."


	12. The Wind Shrine

**Final Fantasy XI Shards of Memories**

_The Wind Shrine_

By: Saiyora-Saga

Aiea stood at the base of the dias. They had traveled so far South, and even though she had felt tired she was not ready to give up. This was her people's freedom.

"Aiea, let's go in. It appears a storm is at our midsts." Kuja said. He reached for her to help push her along but stopped. She must have felt that he was about to do so, for she turned and looked at him with a sort of question in her eyes. She turned away from him and began to walk forward through the semi opened doors. It was cooler inside, and they could feel a light breeze and a clean scent.

"We've been waiting for you." A man stepped forward from the fountain located in the middle.

"For me?" Aiea asked.

The man nodded, and bowed. "We've been expecting you for almost two-hundred years now."

Aiea took one step backwards, startled. Two-hundred years? It couldn't possibly be. Aiea looked over to her right where Kuja stood, he didn't look back at her, but he was fixated on something. Lunatea was also looking towards the man. Suddenly, Aiea couldn't help but feel singled out.

"Do not fret, my child…prophecies of many have been told for thousands of years. You are one of many that we still wait for."

"Then you know what I seek?" Aiea took her stand.

He nodded his head slowly and then pulled his robes closer around him. "You seek power… knowledge on how to control your power. The Empire is a threat to your Kingdom, you've run away to protect them from that which you fear the most." He paused and directly gazed into her eyes. Aiea could see the ill yellow that was graced upon them. "But running away never does anyone any good."

"I wanted to protect—" Aiea paused. She lowered her head and then looked up toward him, "Was I wrong to?" She quietly asked.

For a while the old man stood there and said nothing. He merely gazed at the Princess, wondering what answer he should give to appease her. "No." He murmured. "By running away, you've set the course of t history to this world. Your actions may change everything as we know it. So Princess Aiea of Alexandria, my suggestion to you is to…how do you say it? Watch your step." He looked upon her once more and then finally turned, "There is a man here… that has come for you."

Aiea took a step backwards, "W-who?"

"No threat, no foe… that is who. He will help you with your powers… you must go to him, up those steps, into the Trials, once you have proven yourself, you may continue on…companions of the Prophesized Summoner, you must wait at the end of the Trials…you may not enter the chamber at any circumstance."

"We understand." Lunatea murmured. "Come Aiea." She gently called.

Aiea stood there for a moment, looking at his back, she bowed to him. "Thank you, good sir."

They made their way up the stairs.

"Ye who seek knowledge and power, be wary. The Trials are not but a puzzle, a test of your sincerity. At the end, I will grant you what you seek." Kuja read out loud.

"I'm ready." Aiea quietly said.  
The stone door raised, inside was an elevator that brought them up. The Trials were no picnic, in fact, it was much more like an elaborate life sized puzzle. They solved it, and found themselves in a quiet room with another door. "Is this… it?" Aiea asked stepping away from them and closer to the door. It opened up automatically, she turned away from the door looking back at Lunatea and Kuja.

"I guess that's a yes." Lunatea said.

Aiea looked back towards the open door and then back at Kuja. She wanted him to go with her, but the rules were clear. She entered and the door immediately closed behind her.

"I feel it will be a long wait." Kuja said and leaned up against the far wall.

Lunatea said nothing, she looked towards the door and then back towards Kuja, "She hurts." Lunatea said.  
Kuja looked up at her and said nothing, "It's dangerous to leave a weary heart in the open like that. One should nourish it instead of leaving it."

"What do you know?" Kuja harshly asked.

"We Burmecian's have a keen sense to these things…"

"She'll be safer away from me." Kuja turned his head away and looked at the door she was behind. He secretly wondered if she was doing okay.

Inside, Aiea kneeled before a large glowing orb. A man, stood on the opposite side of the orb with his arms folded. "Lord Cyan, what if the Eidolon do not hear my call?" She lowered her head. "I must learn the ways of my ancestors."

"You have to call upon that power with your soul. Your soul and blood is what connects you to them. Think about it, young Princess… every time you have ever summoned it was because your soul sensed something you did not. You have to be able to will the Eidolon's with your soul."

Aiea closed her eyes, she began to try hard once more.


	13. Reconcile

**Final Fantasy XI Shards of Memories**

_Reconcile_

By: Saiyora-Saga

Two days, it had been two days since Aiea had entered the chamber. Kuja and Lunatea were lucky enough to have the monks welcome them to stay in their chambers. Was it normal for something like this to take so long? The monks would only nod their head assuring them that Aiea was under great care by this 'mysterious' man who had come for her. Kuja sat alone most of the time, usually sitting at the entrance to the chamber, where monks would come by three times a day to offer him some good company and food. During the beginning of the third day he could no longer take the silence. "Where is she?! Two days I'll accept, but… for a third day?! She could…die…" he felt his heart sink. It was then that the chamber doors opened. Aiea latched onto the wall as she stumbled out, her face was in a cold sweat as she fell to her knees.

Both Kuja and one of the monks ran to her side. "Aiea!" Kuja turned her over in his arms. She looked a little dazed, and confused, but nevertheless she had smiled softly.

"You…addressed me…by just my name…" she whispered.

"Stupid." Kuja finally said. "You had everyone worried."

"I…I-I did it." Her smile faded and her muscles relaxed. She had passed out.

"Will she be alright?" Kuja asked.

One of the monks, reached over, placing his old palm against her head. He nodded slightly as he rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, and then mustered a smile as best as he could. "Her training… was rigorous. But in the end she was successful. I can sense the link between her and the Eidolons. Come, boy…she needs her rest." Kuja nodded slightly, picking Aiea up off of the floor. Even though she had relaxed completely her muscles seemed so tense. He carried her to a room prepared for her when she would come out. It was his first time entering, but it appeared that they had prepared it just for her mental exhaustion. Incense burned in a couple of spots in the room, and a young monk apprentice tugged a rope over her bed, and tied it to something that continued to pull it, a sort of fan system to cool her heated body down.

Kuja lifted her hands silently, pulling off her wrist and arm guards, setting them aside for her so that she may get a better rest. His eyes lingered over her, it dawned on him… that the monks had left he and her alone. Foolish. He thought. Aiea was magnificently beautiful as she slept. He smiled a little, remembering that he liked to watch her. "I'm sorry." He whispered. He reached down, moving her hair out of her face. "I wonder what you're dreaming of." He slid his hand down to her legs, removing her leg armor, careful not to wake her. "Of freedom?" He asked. As he took off the last bit, "or of me?" Before he left, he leaned down, kissing her on the forehead.

The day he had met her, he did not intend for any of this to happen. She looked almost like her mother, why had he come to the castle that day? In truth, he was hoping to see Zidane for help in finding a place amongst this world. But then Aiea was there, with the saddest expression on her face, as if she had already committed a sin, but he could see right through her.

She wanted to escape, she longed to be free. He had the wings, he could help her fly. What urged him to do such a thing? Was it those eyes? Yes… it had to be her eyes. She was running, and perhaps he was running too, but from what? "I was never ready." He sat down next to Lunatea on the steps. The young rat-woman looked over at him with a hint of interest in her face.

"Kuja?" She asked.

"I committed terrible sins, in my previous life. I remember…" he began. "I wanted to find a way to atone, anyway would do, just so long as I did do some good in this world. That's when I met Aiea. I didn't know it at first, but she has become my way to atone. By keeping her safe from harm, I'm correcting what I did…right?" It was the first for him… talking out in the open like this. But he had to be sure he was doing the right thing.

Lunatea stared off into the distance. She said nothing for a while as she clasped her hands over a knee. "By keeping Aiea safe, you're keeping the world safe… so I suppose that in this instance, you are atoning for your past sins…but…"

"But?" Kuja replied.

"You've committed another sin."

"What is that?" He asked.

"You've captivated her heart and then pushed her away when she thought she had found some friendly arms outside of her home."

"I can't be with her." Kuja replied. "There is someone better for Aiea."

Lunatea huffed a little, "That is what you believe. However, Aiea is free to be with the one she longs to be with. Or… will you hurt her enough to push her away so that she chooses foolishly?"

"Hurt…her?" He couldn't fathom the idea.


	14. Capture

**Final Fantasy IX: Shards of Memories**  
_Capture_  
By: Anencephaly

Dark dreams... dark empty dreams clouded by dispicable emotions. They soon faded with a gentle sound. The gentle sound of her voice... or was it her voice? She was singing...Kuja stirred in his sleep waking. He could still hear the song.

He followed the voice, finding her at the lookout point over the sea, sitting on the edge of the stone railing. "Aiea?" Kuja called out to her. She turned her head to look at him, recanting his name in return. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Aiea lowered her head, nodding slightly, "Better...the Monks here have been so kind. Lord Cyan has even taken good care of myself."

"Lord Cyan?" Kuja asked.

She nodded once more turning her self over the edge and stood, straightening her clothes. "He was with me for those three days that I was in the Chamber. Guiding me as I harnessed the power of the Eidolons..."

"I see." Kuja found himself fighting back jealousy. He stood his distance still, crossing his arms. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Diplomacy..." Aiea simply answered. "This morning I recieved word from one of the Moogles of Lindblum that the Empire attacked... it was warning fire, because they had found out that I was there during the hunt and I was not turned over to the Empire..." Aiea sighed heavily, "I cannot keep running... for the longer that I do so...it's only a matter of time before they start attacking Alexandria. I must go to Demiscalia and discuss a peace treaty."

"They will not budge." Kuja argued.

"Neither will I." Aiea replied. "I am not a tool of war. But now that I have the Eidolon's under control, I see that it will be possible to be an authoritve ambassador for Alexandria and Lindblum. "

"I don't agree-"

Aiea narrowed her eyes as she turned to him, "I will be leaving in the afternoon... whether you agree or not."

"Aiea..." Kuja tried to stop her. She pushed passed him with strength, and he watched as she walked away.

"That went well..." Lunatea said hopping down from the rocks above.

"You were watching the whole time?" Kuja said half disgusted.

The rat-woman nodded, pulling up her hat and then smoothing out her hair. "I was actually watching Aiea... the monks had told me of an intruder nearing her quarters." Great, Kuja sighed heavily, and she hadn't told him about it? Suddenly Aiea's safety became a whole new issue. They were quiet when they crossed over, unless someone had tipped them off that they were here?

"She's planning on going to Demiscalia anyway..." Kuja replied.

"The Princess is correct in her thinking. But Demiscalia is greedy, as an Empire they wish to rule the world. The one thing that stands in their way is obtaining a Summoner of their own... both Lindblum and Alexandria have their respective Summoner's in the royal house. But Aiea is not pure-blooded."

Kuja shook his head, "Which may make her dangerous...Aiea's father is a special kind of person."

"Oh?" Lunatea looked toward Kuja with interest.

But before he could go into detail he heard shouting from one side of the temple, he narrowed his eyes, stepping closer to look down. Soldiers...soldiers that belonged to, "Demiscalia! Lunatea! We have to get to Aiea!"

The Burmecian jumped high, landing several feet ahead of him down the stairs and took off running as she brandished her pole arm. Kuja followed suit, fire was set to the temple as a barrage of soldiers attacked.

"They took her!" One of the monks shouted as the soldiers began to recede. "The young summoner!"

"KUJA!" He could hear Aiea's voice echo through the entrance halls, he ran forward, slicing through a couple of soldiers, pushing a few over and ran through the hall after her voice.

He watched as they had pulled her back into the ship, she lunged forward again trying to reach out for him even though he was far away. "AIEA!" He shouted slamming his sword into an oncoming soldier.

The ship lifted into the air, and she was pulled back from the edge her pendant latching onto the edge and snapping off and fell to the ground below. Aiea was gone...

"Let me go!" Aiea shouted, struggling against her captors.

"That is no way a young lady should behave." one of the soldiers said swinging his hand forward to slap her. She braced herself, closing her eyes tightly.

"And a man has no right to hit a lady, and a Princess no less." The expected impact had not come, but only a man's voice. She opened her eyes carefully to see a man clad in ivory armor holding back his own soldier's arm, he pushed the soldier back. "I am sorry, my Princess." he turned to her, bowing low, when he raised he narrowed his eyes. "Unhand her." he said sternly to his soldiers, it seemed like he wasn't trying to lose his temper.

"I am sorry... we have treated you-"

Her own hand flew forward, slapping him hard across the face. "Treated me? Because of you, people are dead! The monks! The Priestesses of the Wind Shrine! Need I remind you of those that you attacked in Lindblum? And you dare come right out and apologize to the way your soldier's have treated me? You are a monster."

He endured it, her wrath. He lowered his head in shame, "I cannot make any excuses for the deaths of those around us. But I can tell you I did not order any of those assaults, or even this one... just my father, Princess Aiea."

Aiea was taken back, she gripped her fist tightly. "Why did you not stop it?" she asked bitterly.

"I too am just a tool."

She gasped, knitting her brows lightly together. A tool... just as she?

"I wish... that under other circumstances we could have met...where I could have journeyed to Alexandria to ask for your hand in marriage...for that I apologize."

There was that word again, it shook her up on the inside. She felt the need to apologize for she was the one who had turned down the proposal, and...the war was started shortly after that. She had to stand her ground though. "If marriage is what your Empire expects, they will not get one... I will journey to Demiscalia... but only for talks of a peace treaty. The war must end."

The young man shook his head. "Both Lindblum and Alexandria have already mobilized their forces... even if you were to try and stop my father from making a terrible mistake, it would not stop Lindblum."

Aiea folded her arms, stepping away from him. "We shall see."

"Princess." He heard him call out to her.

She looked at him, anger clearly burning in her eyes. But regardless he bowed again. "I have not properly introduced myself by name."

Where were her manners? She held back a sigh, turning to face him as he knelt down taking her hand and kissing it. As soon as he released, she pulled away quickly. "I am Prince Valis of Demiscalia, future Emperor of Aseret."

Aiea took in a deep breath. "Princess Aiea til Alexandros the 19th." she heard herself respond.

"We need to get to her fast." Kuja said pacing back and forth.

"There's no way... we cannot enter by ourselves... we'll be killed on the spot. Now with their Aiea in their claws...security will be increased." Lunatea sighed heavily.

"Unless..." Kuja said kicking another Demiscalian Soldier aside. He turned back looking at Lunatea. "We need to go back to Alexandria."

"You're insane... they'll kill you!"

"Better one life then millions." Kuja waved for her to follow.


End file.
